


In the Shadow Or In The Sun

by Badwolf432



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Self-Insert, Shadow bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolf432/pseuds/Badwolf432
Summary: This is about a girl who gets sucked in to the LOK world given a mission by Avatar Aang. she must aid korra to be the best and to make sure the story stays on plot other wise its game over...in order to do this she has to become someone else... I know, i know. its another stuck in avatar fanfic. but this is my way. P.S this story had been in my head for years





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Season.
> 
> i do not own legend of korra or any movie related ideas.

Sylvia's POV. 

"IS THAT IT" I practically yell at my computer screen as the credits roll for season four finale ended. I glare at it in annoyance, I heard my roommate pipe up from somewhere "ARE TOU YELLING AT INANIMATE OBJECTS AGAIN!" she yells out amusedly. 

I got up and skulked to the kitchen to see her rummaging in the snack cupboard on the wall. "I mean come on! You watch it before me. How come kuvia only gets one minute of backstory, I mean even Amon and Tarrlok got a longer backstory that went all the way to their father Yakone. And don't get me started on Korra and Asami were they going to kiss, not kiss and will we find out what's kuvias fate is. It's just left so many questions unanswered!" I vent out as my roommate Ruby stares at me, hand frozen halfway grabbing a pack of biscuits. 

"Ok!" Was all she said snapping out her paused moment and opens her biscuits and plonked her herself down on the kitchen chair. I stared at her in disbelief, " How could you have kept this from me!" I nearly wail out at her "You saw this before me! How are you all right about this?" I whine out taking a seat next to her. 

"Simple my dear, I'm not obsessed like you. And eventually there will be a comic to cover any questions. Ok!" In a nonchalant tone before picking up her phone from the side. And I just huff before taking an offered biscuit. 

"Hey, Ben and Lewis are going out for drinks, want to come?" She said looking at her phone with a cheese grin. 

"Nah, you two have fun and eventually Ben will realise he's a third wheel and will disappear. I know you have a crush on him for a while. So, say I was sick or something. Beside I'm going to re-watch the whole of legend of korra again!" I finished with a smugly grin at her mildly blushing face. 

She managed a few stuttered words out and stormed out in dismay, with me laughing as she left. I calmed down after a few moments and made my way to the big TV. With Ruby out I can claim the TV for the rest of the day.  
Usually when Ruby's around she's always on it with her friends and I was stuck with tiddley small laptop.  
I got my fist episode ready paused on screen. I grabbed my popcorn from underneath my bed which was away from unwanted greedy fingers known as Ruby who just love to eat. 

To my Jealously she could eat and eat and would not put any weight on so when we first moved in all my snack disappeared so I learned to hide them in a range of places. But sometimes I think she's like a bloodhound and had found most of my stashes. But these ones seemed safe. For now. 

Plopping myself on the sofa (nearly spilling my precious popcorn everywhere) I grabbed my remote and pressed the play button. But the screen had frozen, I played around with the remote, my happy mood dampened to annoyance. I groaned in frustration as I dumped the useless remote on to the floor and got up from my comfy place on the sofa. Looking closer I notice a slight haze on the edge of the screen, against my better judgment I stupidly poked it. As soon as I did there was a flash and everything went dark. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

When I next opened my eyes everything was fuzzy before it refocused. It was very light which made my eyes hurt, a swam of colours were all around me which looked very familiar. And I notice a figure siting on the ground sitting in a lotus style-meditating by the looks of it. His......robes were yellow and reddish orange and a signature blue arrow on his forehead and hands.

"Aang" I whispered out in surprise, my eyes widen in shock. His eyes snap open and was looking at me, his face broke in to smile as he saw me. 

"Hello Sylvia. It's good to finally meet you. We have a lot to discuss." He said softly getting up from his position off the floor. 

"W-we do?" I stuttered, snapping out of shock and trying not to freak out as I got up off the floor brushing myself off and straightening my shirt. 

"Where are we?" I asked after a few moments was we walked, "Why don't you tell me" he said softly look in my direction. I have a proper look round, taking in all the details. 

"The spirit world?" I answered nervously. "That is correct Sylvia. As you can tell my time as the Avatar is over and korra is the new Avatar. However there are some changes she is going to have to face. And she is going to need your help." 

"Help? How can I help? I'm not a bender and I certainly don't know how to fight. What good can I be?" I said with confusion looking up to him. 

"Knowledge is power and we have some worries that need to away do tour the best option. I had a spoken with a few spirits that inform me of a future but we don't know the whole story. You do and can help guide korra after Harmonic convergent after Ravva is destroyed and reborn the connection is lost so we decided with Ravvas permission and another we put a bit of her spirit in to you so you can restore her past lives when the time is right."

It took me a moment to divulge this new information. Me go to the LOK universe. I know I've read fanfics about it. But I didn't think it was true, let alone happen to me. 

"Why can't I change that completely? Harmonic convergent I mean stop Ravva from dying in the first place" I ask quietly, his eyes sharpen as he looked at me. Our pace came to a stop and he looked directly in to my eye. "SOMEthing you can't change." He told me sternly, "like for example Amon taking her bending!" I clarified, he nodded. "It's the only way she will unlocked her Air bending and connecting to me!" He finished. 

"When some of the bad things happen to korra... it changes her. From episode one to the last. They are very different people. Are you saying that all those bad things NEED to happen? Like korra being captured by the red lotus. Is that NESSASERY!" I spoke out anger flashing in my eyes. 

He looked down his eye gained an old sad look "yes" he whispered brushing his hand over his head as he and me sat down on a branch. 

Wait branch.... no... it's a root. 

I looked closer and realised that we were standing behind the tree of time. And we were sitting there in silence I widdled with my thumbs not sure what to say. He has a point. Can't change to many things though. Would knock the pilot WAY off. 

I let a small smile grace my face, "Aang" I muttered chewing my lip slightly, "Hum" was his reply snapping him out of his thoughts. 

" I'm not sure if you know this or not. But after Harmonic convergent it sets off a chain reaction in the atmosphere that gives a few non-benders air bending abilities" I said quietly.  
He shot to his feet "REALY!!" He swivels to me his eyes widen in surprise with a hint of joy. 

"Y-yer. Even Bumi" I stuttered. To my surprise he hugged me, after a moment he let me go. I saw him wipe a tear away from his eyes.  
"This is the best news I've heard in a long time! Thank you!" 

I chucked a bit "Well that is what to come...... soooo" I said slightly awkward rubbing the back of my neck embarrassed looking away. 

He chuckled at my embarrassment "I believe we may have gone off topic". We started to walk away from the tree. 

"Yes" I agreed quickly. "So what point in Korras time line are you dropping me off at." I asked curiously, peeking up at him. 

"We decided to put you 20 months before Korra arrival at Republic City." I open my mouth to interrupt but he continued, " FOR a few reasons. I know you have more questions but you need the time to learn how this world works and to master your new bending abilities. And yes... you will be able to bend!" 

I couldn't help but feel excited now. This is really happing. Then a thought crossed my mind. "Out all the people. You chose me. I mean there are more people obsessed with world then me. I'm curious why I was singled out?" 

He was in deep thought for a few seconds "We did a check on other people but the results were not what we wanted. We need someone who can work in the light and shadows. The other options would have boasted their power. Or too conspicuous.... So you are the best option we have..." 

"So in short terms. My only purpose in this world is mainly to restore the avatar connection to korra and to do so from the shadows." I concluded in a sceptic tone with my right eyebrow raised looking to Aang. 

"And I'm guessing that you want me to meet korra in book one because if I try to restore the connection after book two without knowing her it may look like I'm attacking her and she will react and so will the white lotus. Which will lead in to revealing where I come from and that will be bad!" I finished running my temple trying to rid of a developing headache. 

"So what element can I bend?" I said tiredly looking up to him. 

"Well......with Ravvas spirit you are capable to bend all four but not able to going to the Avatar state also fire and water will be your weakest but fire mostly though. I can teach you energy bending but only after you know the basics of the others. Despite having a fraction of Ravva another spirit has voluntarily stepped up and would allow to be bonded to you and would allow to shadow bend-" 

"Wait SHADOW BENING is a thing I thought that was made up" I blurted out before I could stop myself.  
He let out a small chuckle at my bemuse face before continuing  
"Yes Sylvia this is a thing but you must never tell anyone about this ability because there has only been one shadow bender and he went to assassinate several people of the state, several centuries ago which causes a few wars and is considered dark but that is misunderstood. It took all 4 nations best soldiers and the Avatar to working together to stop him. We don't know how he got that bending style. But we are in trusting it to you. I hope we chose well!" I gulped "D-don't worry I won't disappoint you!!" I exclaimed quickly at his serious face. 

"Can I learn Blood bending?" I ask. He looked sharply to me but I continued, " I know what it can do? And I know what it is capable. I know what Yakone did which was monstrous but I believe there is a good side to!" He raised an eyebrow at me. "For example if a person has been stabbed and are bleeding out I could use it to stop the bleeding keep the heart beating or to restart the heart completely. And if someone is thrashing or too violent it could be away to stop them from hurting themselves or anyone else. If I were allowed I promise you I will NEVER abuse that power. If I were to use it in battle it would be a last resort!" I said solemnly. He looked at me for several minutes to think though on what I said. 

"You are right. I should remember that all the elements have a dark side. I never really thought about blood bending being use for healing aid." He answered, "Well... I guess it was because you have always been on the receiving end of twisted small-minded people!" I said bluntly. 

"Like for example, lightning bending can be used to shock a heart to start. Or air bending to suffocate. And we all know earth to chest can crush. Like you said there is good and bad uses. People don't realise the power they have and what it could accomplish if they were put their mind to it and think outside the box." I finished feeling slightly out of breath. "Sorry I didn't mean to give a lecture." I said apologetically to Aang who seemed to be listening to me witter away. 

"It's fine. It's good to see some with a different outlook on bending."  
He replied softly with a hint of amusement with a twinkle in his eye. 

As we continued our walk I notice a huge rock which looked to have a hole in which looked to be forced open as it was cracked all around it. "What's that?" I ask pointing to the thing in the wall. 

"That is a window in to the physical world." I shot him a look as he said that. "T-that can't be right. There are only two portals in to the spirit world and there BOTH sealed"

"This is the result of that shadow bender who tried to escape to spirit world physical by trying to shadow bend a new doorway to here. The results were he cracked the hole but it killed him doing so. But we buried his hide out deep underground, underneath the ocean. Like the library which now resides here in the spirit world. Unfortunately this door seems to be a one-way system. Any spirit can leave but they cannot pass back this way. It's protecting its self so nothing can wander in." He informed me as I just stared at it...

"What about the spirit who wander out?" 

"They eventually find their way back. It just takes them a while to get their bearings." He told me and I let out a huff of relief. 

I look at it for a moment before asking "Is this where I leave you now?"

He nodded and looked to his left, I followed his gaze. In the distance I saw this black blob with a smaller glowing blob approach us until I look closer it seemed to be a humanoid but with glowing white eye which was a contrast as it looked to be a shadow....a shadow ....with creepy white glowing eye, like the ones in once upon a time TV show. And it seemed to be holding a glowing orb in its hand, Aang just smiled at it.

"This is shadow and he is going to be your companion on your journey. The orb in his hand is a fraction of Ravva." And with that he stepped to me and put his thumb on my forehead and the other over my heart. His eyes glow white and so do his tattoos. The feeling was thrilling, my heart racing. I could see in the corner of my eye the shadows had placed the orb just above Aangs thumb. The feeling soon changes to and electrifying painful. I let out an agonising scream at it seemed to melt in to my chest but when the orb had gone his hand was being absorbed too. A few for painful moments I tumbled forward on to the ground. My chest heaving, "...I feel sick..." I groaned out rubbing where the orb had gone through. 

"Where'd he go!" I slurred slightly to Aang as I picked myself of the floor.  
"He is a part of you now. And so is Ravva. It will take a bit of time to get use to the flow if chi in your body so don't try bending for seven days to let it sync in." He instructed me. I nodded dumbly as I hobbled to the crack. I raised my hand to touch it but before I could I stopped myself. I turned back to Aang "What about my world? Will I be able to go back?" I asked. Although I should have asked this question much sooner. 

"Your world will be fine; you roommate will not remember you lived there unfortunately. And you cannot return." He answered honestly. 

I looked down, no one would miss me back home, I was in Forster care most of my life so no family to miss me and Ruby was my only friend. At work was a simple 9-5 at the local supermarket so nothing fancy. I took a breath and I passed my hand in to the crack, Darkness washed over me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think of chapter one. I know these stories has been don’t before but I have had this in my head for ages and I needed to get it down otherwise it haunts me in my dreams.

Any way this is my story if you’re not happy don’t bother reading it, if you like it plzzz review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	2. chapter 2

The next thing I'm aware of it that whatever I'm lying on is hard and uncomfortable. Groggily I managed to get myself sitting up.

Beside me is a bag which was about the size of a suitcase. A further glance around the place it seemed to be a type of cave. To my left a couple of metres away what seemed to be a smaller version of the time tree like the in the spirit world. To my right there seem to be a small lake that circles the small Island I was sitting on. What I was sitting on was bright green grass that went all the way to the tree and all the river where there was sand right at the edge, I looked up to see the crack in the ceiling/wall. Bright light streamed in. Straight in to the tree behind me, it was stunning. There seemed to be a doorway at the very end but it was dark so it would need a closer investigation.

 

I grabbed the bag which seemed to contain tins of food and to my surprise my phone (there were charging cables and a small solar panel) and a couple of changes of clothing and a blanket with a few other bit and bobs. To my relief I wasn't left with nothing. I yanked my shoes and socks off and pulled my trousers up to my knees and paddled through the river. Which was ice cold, then I donned my shoes and socks and my bag but taking my phone with me for a touch.

 

I grabbed a rock off the floor which was sharp and I made my way to a small cave door.  There was what seemed to be a corridor so I skimmed the rock leaving a trail behind me in case I got lost. Or to bash anything that comes my way.

 

It took me three hours to navigate myself around this cave. There were a few rooms like a rundown library and a small living space, to my surprise I found a load of treasure at the bottom of a small cavern. I did get lost a few times but with my chalk trail I got back ok.

 

I was currently sitting what I call the centre circle. It was apparently the centre of this cave because there seemed to be and old fire pit and a well, behind me was the door way to the tree and river meadow. And now I was carving the layout from my phone when I jotted down directions.

 

There were a few crevices which were a few tunes lead out and around. Since I have a week till I can learn earth bending I might was well fix up and plan my new hideout. I soon got up off the floor because as I was losing the feeling in them. I wander back to the river a picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder, and walk to the remains of a library.

 

Whoever the old shadow bender was he sure loved to read there were scrolls everywhere, on walls they were piles in their own cubbyhole and along the floor and what steamed to be a table buried under neath all this. To my relief there were no cobwebs- no cobwebs means no spiders......but there was a lot of dust... and I mean lotssssss of dust. In the corner, I found two crates of candles and a set of flint which I put down and nearly lost it the mass of parchments. Pocketing them seemed better, I wedged a few candles into the small holes in the wall before lighting them, I turned off my torch from my phone to conserve power cause I had NO idea how to set the solar panel up. Yet.

With a sigh, I plopped my bag by the door and started to pick up the loose scrolls which took me a hour to do and stuck them in the corner and after all that my back was kill-in me. I plonked myself by the huge pile and began to sort, my OCD is kicking in.

 

Whoever this guy was he certainly knew how to beat any bender. Half of these scrolls were bending from all over the four nations. And the others were his journals and had written was shadow bending to my utter delight but that was only limited. He probably just scratched the surface of his bending. Unfortunately, his journal what not English to my horror but that didn't stay for long cause later that evening I found a book in my bag about basic book translation of this worlds language it wasn't the same as Japanese but there were a few words I could recognise.  _Thank you Aang...._

 

I spent the rest of the day with a bucket I found and water scrubbing the walls and floor for the library and living quarters with a rags I found which were the remains of old bedding.

 

The next couple of days were boring, apart from chalking the floor of the cave to the lay out I drew earlier. I practice a few of the bending forms from the scrolls which were pictures so no actual bending yet.

 

With the translation book, I was re writing out a few of his journals. Some of it was utter bullshit about how he was supposed to be the rightful ruler of the world as the spirits have blessed with superior power and all that crap which I didn't bother translating. It was rather amusing on what he thought he could get away with. What I did translate was fascinating as if told me about all types poisons and antidote that customised to a person and nation.

 

Apparently earth nation had more of a resistance to metal and rock types of poison, while water and air are more against the flower based and fire nation against lung based poison. Well they must be if their blowing out fire.

 

Another chapter was about weakness is bending style and where there are openings, it was mind numbing of all ways to kill or maim someone. He certainly had problems.

 

By the fifth day I was practically banging my head on the table out of boredom. I had cleaned the library so it was sparkling and sorted. The bedroom was tidy no dust in sight, although there is a growing collection of bending scrolls accumulating.

 

I glanced at the crates, I picked up a box and went around the place wedging the candles in holes in around the walls.

.... which took only ten minutes to do......

 

Still bored i potter to the inside island and decided to meditate. Tenzin seemed to do that a lot, might as well pick up the habit. I sat myself in front the tree and took a deep breath closing my eyes my hands loosely on my knees. It took me awhile to clear stupid thoughts or my mind replaying songs I love. I don't know how long I was sitting there but my eyes snapped open as soon as I felt a soft breeze on my face.

 

I look around.... I was back in the spirit world.... well that was easy... if it was this easy why was Tenzin having such a problem.

 

 ** _"That's because they didn't have me"_** A deep voice said behind me. I let out the biggest screech in my life.  My hand over my heart as I fell back. I rolled over to my side to see who scared the crap out of me. I came face to face with that shadow from before.

 

 ** _" I'm sorry, I didn't mean scared you. I thought I might introduce myself as we didn't before fusing earlier. My name is Kage. It good to finally talk to you!"_** He said floating a few feet in front of me.

 

"H-Hi" I stutter looking wide eyed, "uhh... I'm Sylvia." I say after a pause, standing up to get a closer look. Yep. A 3D shadow. Cool.

 

"So..,,,you can leave any time... or is that only in the spirit world." I asked curiously, but he shook his head. **_"I am apart of you now. I can with lots of practice and meditation gain a form but with you a shadow bending I may gain a temporary form while fused with you or in emergency. I am a companion who is here to help you anyway I can. We are linked telepathically so if you need me I'll be there."_**

 

I raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. "Well I've got two more days until I can start bending. What do you recon I should start with."

****

**_He put his fingers to his chin in deep thought before clicking them as he had an idea. "Shadow bending. Basic teleportation. You need new things and a proper day in the sun. You've been stuck in that dark damp cave for the last five days. I'm surprised you haven't gone crazy yet."_** He jokes as I rub my eyes tiredly.

 

"How do you get back to the physical world"

 

**_"You just need to will it!"_ **

 

I close my eyes again and took a deep breath. The light vanished into darkness, even when I opened them it was still dark. My back aches, my legs stiff. I scramble for my phone which was stuck under a load of melted wax. Why did I even leave a lit candle by my phone. I'm mean come on. Who stupid enough to do that..... me obviously. Great now I'm thinking stupid conversations to myself. I let out a sight as I rubbed my temples, then peel a load of wax of the screen.

 

I clicked the on button. I have been sitting here for six bloody hours. No wonder I ache all over. Yawning I get up slowly, paddle though the cold water and crash straight in to bed and was asleep very quickly.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Today I was sitting by the pit of treasure, pondering how to get in without hurting myself. Kage prompted me in to looking through and see what I could sell. That made me realised that I had no money.

 

One day until I can try bending, which I was getting excited for. I couldn't sit still for long. I notice when I walked there was a slight breeze, nearly unnoticed. Which is probably why Kage sent me go to look at the shiny things to get my focus on to that rather than bending.

 

"What about that? How much do you recon theses are worth?" I ask out loud, my voice echoes around the place as I pointed to a jewel encrusted goblet.

 

**_"Well they are several hundred years old artefacts that went missing. So I'd say a lot"_ **

 

I deadpan slightly and glared at the wall. "You know what I meant" I huffed in annoyance,  **_"Well I spy some coins at the bottom. The are still in use today I believe and I last herd that Republic City is one of the few placed with the new currency. Most places take coin and the new paper payment."_**

 

"Really. I thought that coins evolved over time. Like the ones in my world." I asked slightly confused.

 

**_"There was no need. Unlike you old world currency with faces of the current monarch, it's always been the same as there were no faces on the coin. As long as it was the correct weight there will be no issues."_ **

 

So I'm not poor then, I couldn't help but feel a slight weight being lifted from my shoulders.

 

I get up and went to one of the empty cave caverns where I dumped all rags earlier this week and I sat down to do a very cliché thing which was tying them all together to make a long rope.

 

 ** _"You do realise that 'rope' won't reach down to the bottom."_**   Kage pipes up. "Yes I do. I'm getting it long enough to reach that ledge, then after that there's an easy clime down."

 

**_"What about it breaking or the nots undoing."_ **

 

"Relax Kage. I know how to tie a rope." I assured him calmly rolling my eyes. After ten minutes of tying it was complete. I waddled back with my arms full of dismembered cloths which I dumped on to the floor near the edge.

 

I found a big enough rock which I wedged the cloth under and a smaller rock over I gave it a tug. Nothing. I gave it a pull. Still nothing.

 

Looks sturdy enough, " ** _you know if we fall, we gonna land on some pointy things and mostly likely break a bone!"_**

 

"Kage! Stop worrying. I'll be fine!" I exasperated out, before kneeling, tuning and stepped down the pit. I planted my feet and slowly adding weight to the 'rope'. Kage was freaking out about it might break at any moment. I zoned out from is quarrelling, **_"rude"._**

 

I made a slow descent until I got to the ledge that over hung the pit. I pressed my foot onto the ledge but held tightly to my rope to check if it could carry my weight. I put my other foot down, it doesn't seem to move or creak. My hands tightly grip the cloth as a devilish grin made it was to my face, and I jumped up and down. **_"SYLVIA!!!"_** Kage screeches in panic.

 

"See its FINE! Kage. The ledge is stable." I strained out as I began to climb off the ledge and on to the wall. I recalled the steps down place so moving my feet carefully then moving my hands to the cracks in the wall.

 

It took me ten minutes of climbing down slowly until I got to the bottom. "Well.... he was quite the hoarder then." I said amused looking close at the coins and jewel encrusted plates, goblets and other valuables. I grabbed a few handfuls of gold coins, making sure to pick up the different colours and shapes and stuffed them into my pocket. Getting up the rocks were easier than getting down, so I practically scaled up the wall and up my makeshift rope. I huffed as I got to the top and plonked myself at the edge my feet dangling. I grabbed a handful and put it in the floor.

 

"So that one is a fire gold coin. I remember now cause it long and rectangle. That one is water cause it is blue and by its weight it's also the highest value. This one is clearly an earth kingdom." I explain to Kage. Who had never seen the difference if the nations coins.

"And we can do a cash exchange at the border of republic city for the paper yuan. When I get my bending, I am going to sort all for this in to piles, then in boxes. One of each nation, rubies in another and have the plate and goblets on display. Well......after we get this place properly sorted." I stated to Kage. Stuffing the coins into my pocket again I got up to meditate more than sleep. And hopefully tomorrow can come quickly so my bending lessons can start.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that’s chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it, I look forward to hearing what you say

 

 

Another thing team avatar won’t appear until later. This isn’t Korras story, its Sylvia. Thought you should know. 

 

 

 

I don’t own any LOK, but I do own Sylvia.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat excitedly on the floor by the tree, "What are we doing today. The shadow strangler...hoo-hah. What about shadow possession? What about making shadow come to life?!" I said bouncing a bit, unable to keep still. I love the Naruto. It gave me a few ideas to try out.

_**"First steps... is sensing shadows. Then moving them. After that...teleportation, are the basics. Shadow bending doesn't require as much movement as the bending. To sense them is that key. Then your will to manipulate them. And after all that you will be able to teleport elsewhere....ok?"** _ He explained slowly, I nodded, closed my eyes and taking a deep breath and let my mind go blank. After what felt like a life time there was this strange buzz that made the hair on stand on end. I shivered as I felt it.

_**"THAT'S IT!!"** _ Kage yells and I jumped in alarm snapping out of the meditation and buzzing fading.

"BLOODY HELL KAGE.....no need to shout" I resorted back rubbing my temples to rid of a developing headache. _**"Sorry Sylvia! I'll be quieter next time."** _ Kage said in a sheepish tone. I could picture him rubbing the back if his neck in embarrassment. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes again. Now I know what I'm looking for, now it probably won't take as long as before.

Slowly the buzzing returns and I focused on that, I reached out my hand as if I could touch it.

My hand felt a slight colder then usual so I cracked open my eyes, to my surprise I saw a tendril of darkness leaching it way across my hand from the corner of the room. I focused on that cold feeling and moving it across elsewhere and slowly it ebbed a way to my other hand, that cold was getting easer to move.

**_"That's it! Your doing great. Keep going. Your getting it!"_** Kage encourages quietly, i nod slightly and I pulled at the shadows, cutting it off at the wall but as soon as I did the cold feeling went to super mega freeze. I gasped in alarm breaking out focused the shadow slithered away back in to the dark.

I rubbed my arms but they felt fine not at all cold. "What the hell was that. Kage." I strained out, " ** _Think about it Sylvia, what were you trying to do to cause that reaction?"_** My eyebrows dented in deep thought. "I was try to move it in to a ball....and that was unstable?" I half asked Kage hoping for a few tips.

" ** _You are right and wrong, the way shadows work is there has to be something casting it to create one. What you were doing was pulling it away from the wall and into the light where there were no tether to keep it stable."_** He explained carefully, I nodded in understanding what he meant.

"So I can make it bigger and smaller, I just can't remove it from it point?" I clarified to Kage. " ** _Yes. However, you can create a shadow. But that depends on where and when you create them for example in a lit up place like a sunny place where there are none you can drop an item on the floor and there will be a tether to grasp, you cannot use your own shadow to teleport to places it won't work. Give it another go!"_**

"K-ok. No need to get bossy" I muttered in annoyed amusement. And I continued for the rest of the morning and early afternoon perfecting my new sensing skill and its manipulation got easier. Currently I was now chucking down late lunch while reading a few bending scrolls.

I can't wait to leave. First place I’ll probably go is a nice bath house. And a noodle place. Then a nice sun bath at a beach.

I put my hand out and focused on a small ball of fire. Nothing. I tried again. Still nothing. "COME ON YOU STUPID LITTLE SH-" a small flame ignited for a second then dies out.

" _ **That was pathetic!"**_ Kage piped up unhelpfully in the background.

"Well that is to be expected" i grumble out. " I mean... that in the sense I am less of a fire bender as you get. Like korra and air bending. It takes a lot to make me loses my temper. I can go with the flow. But stubborn at times and I have a short attention span. So I have a good mix of most nations but fire. I can't stand hot flavor food and being in the sun for too long. So there" I grumbled out indifferent tone.

"I want to master a flame. Cause I don't want to keep carrying a candle where ever I go. It's annoying. And I keep burning myself from the dripping hot wax." I moaned, flexing my hand as I said that. Feeling determined, I focused everything on my hand.

Slowly after a few moments a little flame danced around my palm. I could feel the heat on my skin, perhaps given more practice I could get it bigger. Moving my hand, I angled my wrist so I could catch the candle I wedged earlier I ignited the candle and watched the shadows flicker from all side of the wall.

Now on to shadow bending, shoving my food aside and I mean probably. With all that practice earlier I didn't need to sit and meditate. I just close my eyes and then I feel that coldness and buzz. My mind went to a beautiful forest a bright blue lake in the distance. Birds chirping in the air. I gasped as a cold rush engulfed me but that left as quickly as it came.

My eye flash open. It wasn't dark any more. I felt the breeze on my face. Is that.... fresh air. I took a few deep breaths. That felt refreshing. Feeling a lot less claustrophobic then before. I take a good look around, trees yep. Birds yep. A beautiful lake. Definitely. **_"I'm surprised you picked up teleportation that quickly. I thought it would take you another week to do so. Now go bath. Your filthy."_ ** I rolled my eyes but I continued without hesitation to the lake and began to undress. I would have had a proper clean up before but it felt wrong to clean myself in that water. Like washing yourself with holy water with the priest looking disapprovingly at you as do so.

I did a quick survey which revealed no one in the vicinity. I dunked my head under the water and ran my fingers through my hair to rid of any grease and dirt that has accumulated over the last week. It felt wrong not to shower as well but it felt soooo go to get clean. I eventually got out and used my jacket as a towel as I realized I didn't really think it through. Oops. I sat on a rock look over the distance as the sun set. The sky a brilliant amber and reds as I watched it I began to plan.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It had been a week since I first teleported and now I was frequent going back and forth, I had picked up earth bending quite easily and I had mastered some of the basics. Eventually it got boring moving chunks of earth so I moved to sand which was harder but I loved the way it could move, it could slither like a snake if I wanted it or shield me much quicker than an earth wall. I grin made its way to my face as I had a brilliant idea. “I want to be like Gaara from Naruto.”

_**“You want to be a murderous psychopath?!”** _

“Err...no. I mean his specialty it sand. He has an excellent defense and offence. His skills are fast and strong. And team avatar will already have Bolin as their earth bender. Why not spice things up a bit?” I rallied up a bit in my defense.

**_“Well ok then. If you have your heart set on sand bending I suggest using the sand back at base.”_ ** Kage informed me with a tone. I narrowed my eyes at the wall, “Why? What’s so different about that sand?” I ask with full suspicion and skeptical voice.

_**“Let’s just say that is the sand that came over from the spirit world. Its properties are slight different from normal sands. You should find that it’s easier to bend then normal.”**_ He said in a smug voice which made me to slap him. _Git...._

_**"I heard that!"** _

I smile innocently and made my way back to base. A few days ago, I had my first meeting someone from this world. I had wandered in to a small village and bought my self some decent fresh food. Which tasted much better than the canned stuffed, and some furniture. I finally got a comfy bed with a frame. Now I didn't have to sleep on the floor.

I had made progress in the base. I had bend the wall and passage ways to a smoother and even, I added oil lighting in the passage ways and in each room, there were a big fire places. I had made a ventilation pathway that led outward in to a cave that is closer to the surface of the ocean which was halfway caved in so water was pouring in and out so I wouldn't worry about building pressure of heat and suffocation, the crack in the wall and the tree of time provided a constant air supply. It would take a few more weeks till base was complete and a few trips to get supplies and equipment. But for now, I’ll enjoy my free time, I had a feeling I’m going to be very busy in the next couple of years.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________                         Finally got this out….in have had this around for the last month but I got side-tracked in to watching a new tv show. Sorry for the delay!!! I’d love to hear what you think.


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble down south

I smiled broadly at my complete base as my little furry companion running all around the place, trying to find every nook and cranny before then jumping in my arms purring excitedly.

It had a total of eleven rooms. Well technically it was ten if I wasn’t including the trees cave which I didn’t dare touch.

There was one bathroom that was nearest to the cave near the surface, my bedroom is right next to the library. My newly refurbished kitchen, and when I say kitchen I meant a fire pit with a grill and a working sink that connected with the water work in the corner of the room. Excellent for BBQs I might add.

Leading from the kitchen was a passage was led deep in to the rocks and with the help of water bending I got the floor made of ice, I also made the walls thin which I had packed with ice also. And since it was cold any way, it would take ages to melt. So, storing perishable food no problem. And opposite the fridge was the normal food store which I packed out with new food.

My bedroom I decided to have sand stone walls which I got from an abandoned quarry and bent on to the surface of the walls. The difference was astonishing with the fire in the wall which peaked halfway out on a circular disk stage that was to my knees in height, the light from the fire bounced from the lighter surfaces so it didn’t look so damp and depressing. A sofa right in front of it, my bed at the back which was decent enough, a few cubbyholes in the wall for storage along with a chest and on the opposite wall was a table with a few swords hanging above it.

Along with the library this was one of my favourite rooms. I also replaced the walls in the healing room with white granite with a wash of blue which I found quite calming. There were a table a few meters from the door and on the opposite side of the table was a large selection of shelves in the wall. On the other wall was a pit in the floor which I filled with water from the river which will be an excellent for healing. On the other side of the room I had placed a few beds just past the fire pit in the wall and a cubby-bed in the wall. I didn’t know why I put that many beds but I trusted my gut instinct.

The other room that took longer to build was my training room. I had bought old pro-bending ring and linked it in to the water system, I had a fire pit halfway across the wall and the opposite was a huge storage cubby which took nearly half of the room and wooden slide door. Inside it I kept rows upon rows of bending disks to practice with. On the far wall I had done a water fall wall, like the one Tarrlok had in his office.

So to cut a long story short ...it took six weeks to complete base (other room will be mentioned later.) . I had found a bigger town and was able to commission a passport. I soon came to realise my name was very unusual for this world and I would stick out like a sore thumb, so after many hours and debating with Kage I chose the name Yira Teselo which had no special meaning, so it would be easier not to be noticed.

It had been a while year since I had arrived in LOK world and everything had gone well for me, my first stop was Si Wong Dessert to polish up my sand bending. It took a lot of persuading to let me join for a while.  They did think it strange that I carried my sand in a light sandstone gourd but didn’t press on the matter, they were surprised that my sand bending after a month of practice didn’t require much movement as they do, which they respected me as friend when I left. Although I think some of them may fear me a little. In the first week of arriving I caught one of the sand bender stealing from my hut, which in retaliation I crushed his arm with my sand, normally I’m a hard person to rile up but my hatred the heat of the desert I was on a short fuse anyway but I did surprise myself with that damage I did to him.

Let’s just say he now is in recovery, I was told by the chief not to do that again if anyone else tries to steal from me. But after that fiasco I wouldn’t have to worry about that again. No one came near my hut after that and also they couldn’t really punish me as I was the victim of that crime.... Well let's just say my travels were quite enlightening. After Si Wong dessert and a few stops. It was the Southern water tribe which was quite memorable.

 

(Flashback)

 

I had made my way around the earth kingdom like Omashu, full moon bay, Kiyoshi island. When walking around in the forest I found a familiar sword lodged at the bottom of a stream when I went to refill my water tank, the black shine of the blade I recognised as Sokkas sword. I would have thought after 70 years some would have found it by now. I had wrapped it in my blankets and changed my destination to the South Pole. I wasn't sure of when Sokka passed away but Katara was next of kin.... and I wanted to meet Katara. Now I have a chance and a reason.

On my journey I learnt that me plus boats....do NOT work. I spent half my time puking overboard and lying on the floor in a heap moaning by the rails. I wasn't normally sick when it came to motion and boats. Probably the new chi running through my body has really unbalanced my motion sickness. Kage had retreated to the back of my mind, obviously feeling the same affects as me. 

Cars... ok...Ostrich-horse... fine. Boats...absolutely NOT. The thought my stomach churn. I dread what an air ship might do.

I saw the whiteness of the icebergs and glaciers approach from my position from the floor. In the journey I did have a few of the staff come up to me and ask if I need help, I declined nicely and stuck my head over the rail. Clambering to my feet, stomach churning as the ship slowly makes its way into port. 

_The promised land...._ I thought wistfully as looked over to the exit of the floating coffin, I dragged myself from the safety of the side. As soon as I got to land I felt relief to be on solid ground. Maybe my connection to earth overrides my previous love of boats and water. My sickness subsided for now. Part of me is already dreading the return trip

I shaking those thought out of my head I looked around.

If I didn't know what I was looking for I properly wouldn't have noticed the a few white lotus members mingling in the crowd. Not all of them were wearing uniform but their body language and they would be throwing looks to each as they passed each other.

 

I smirked shaking my head in amusement as I went explore around for a few hours to get my bearings a bit. It was larger than I thought, there were lots of houses, shops and water bending classes all over the place. The first stop was a clothes shop to buy a new coat suitably for cold, I didn’t really notice the cold until now, _probably because I was hurling over rail......_

Now that I think about there are a lot more tourists than before, I thought to myself as I sat myself in a noodle bar looking out to the bright lights with my new coat on. It fitted my shape quite well on the shoulders and waist, it looked sliming. When it got to my hips it stooped at the front but carried on down the sides and round the back in a trench coat fashion. it’s a fluffy V-neck that at the left folded down over the other side and fastened with a little bone buttons. Its sleeves went right down to my wrist with a bit of fluff showing. (https://pin.it/1FvscL1) (I don't own this image. It the coat look similar to!)

“Excuse sir.... can you tell me what the occasion?” I ask politely to one of the staff passing my table. He looks to me then outside and back to me again.

“It’s the glaciers festival tomorrow....” He told me with a hint of confusion in his voice on to why I was asking, probably that I should have known.

“Really thanks...uhh...I’ll have...hmm... sliced arctic hen breast with plain noodle” I said reading out the first things I saw on the menu. He nodded and took the menu off me as vanish in the growing crowd of customers.

I look down at the table in deep thought which must have been awhile as I heard a thump of my food was put in front of me. I jumped slightly but nodded my thanks as he left. I ate it slowly watching the sun descending slowly into the horizon.

I paid my bill and left the noodle shop the blast of cold air made me shudder slightly, the sky growing dark I made my way to a inn that was near the housing estate that I saw earlier which I booked for a few days over the festival. I let out a breath as I lay on my bed, it was expensive, but I can’t stand bright lights and noise when I sleep and this place I was willing to pay for the silence.

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

Coming down from my room, adjusting my gourd slightly as I made a stop at the reception. “Good morning ma’am, did you sleep well?” The man at the desk spoke up.

“Yes, thank you... I was wondering if you could point me to Master Katara healing rooms are?” I asked with a smile which turned to annoyance as I saw a sympathetic look cross his face.

“Down the road for 200 yards and two lefts and a right you should be there after ten minutes of walking, you can’t miss it. But I should let you know most people need appointments, unless it’s an emergency.” I nodded my thanks and left quickly.

I made a pit stop to a bread stand, it felt weird eating noodles or anything else related was just wrong in the mornings. I nibbled on a sweet bun as I walked, I did get a few looks thrown my way but no one said anything.

My eyes caught something in the corner of my eyes, looking up I saw the Ferris wheel having the light attached to it. Must have been built last night. I shrugged and carried on walking dodging round people putting up lanterns, ready for tonight. I’m never going on that... I shuddered at the thought sparing one last glance at the wheel. If get sick on a boat, then the rotating wheel would be a lot worse.

After twenty minutes of walking I got to my destination, he was right. Not hard to miss at all. It was one of the few big building and also had a few White lotus guards at the entrance, they gave me a look as I passed them, but I continued to the reception. The lady looks up to me as I approached.

“Hello, do you have an appointment?” She said sharply, I blink at her bluntness.

“..uh..well no..I just need a quick word and-”

“You cannot see master Katara without an appointment, she is the best healer in the world. We can’t have just anybody come to meet her. She is a busy woman…. Do you wish to make an appointment?” She drawls out in a board tone, obviously had said that hundreds of times.

“Sure, when is she available” I mumble pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration at this lady’s attitude. She looked at her notes picking up her pen, “Next appointment is two weeks from now for half an hour. Morning or afternoon?” She rattled on.

“Don’t bother!” I exclaimed as I left the reception. I passed the guards on the way out. I stopped walking away and walked up to them.

“May we help you?” The guard on the left asked as I approached them the right one just eyed me wearily.  “Is master Katara in”

“Look, Miss. like the receptionist said no appointment you can’t see her. She currently is seeing to other patients right now- “I cut him off. _That's all I needed to know._

“THATS fine. I was hoping you could deliver this to her.” I said interrupting him and opening my bag, pulling out the wrapped sword. I did notice the right guards hand twitch, but he did nothing. The left nodded and took it carefully from my hands, turning away towards the door.

Feeling slightly disappointed for not getting the chance to meet her I sat down at a tea shop, I sat there for a couple of hours peering out the window watching people going about their morning business and preparation for this afternoon and evening.

I smiled as I watch kids play and throw snowball at each other, by the look of their attire and eye colour they were here just for the festival. Feeling my legs cramp I decided to leave. For the last hour I had a feeling I was being watched, I adjusted my gourd and left my money at the table including a good tip and ignored the looks of whoever is watching me. It wasn’t that hard to guess.

I walked to where the festival was going to take place, venues of food we’re prepping for later and prized being put up....My head snapped to my left as I heard a metallic creak and clink, without thinking I darted up and ripped the lady from her stand as my sand encased it and a moment later there was a boom, a jolt in the floor and a puff of smoke leaked out from a crack of my protective sphere of hardened sand.

Taking a breath. I brought my sand back into my gourd, looking back to the lady who had fallen to the ground by the tremor and shock staring at the smoky remains of her shop in horror of how close it would have been, I let go of her shoulder not realising I was still holding on to her. A few water benders nearby came running up to us and the other put out the smouldering remains. “Hana...are you all right?"

 

"What happened?”

I leaned down to her height as I noticed her face drain of colour, with a slight dazed look, my hand instantly to my bag pulling out my water tank and put it in her hand encouraging to drink.  I looked at the man who was holding her, “She’s in a bit of shock. Take her to the healers now. It can be deadly.” I told him quietly taking back my half empty tank from the lady, he nodded, another of his friend moved to help take her other side and slowly they walked away.

I walked up to the remains of her stand, looking closely at the damage, the smell of oil and chicken was strong. It made my nose wrinkle in disgust, looking the remains of mechanics.

I heard a bunch of sounds running feet this way, “What happened here?” A commanding voice floated to my ears.

I sighed and straitened up to see who arrived but as soon as I did I yelped in pain as my head struck the mini counter. Pulling my head out properly this time and giving it a good rub as I looked to see who arrived. He looked to be what seem to be a police officer but in blue. Not a white lotus member then. Probably to trivial for them.

His eyes zoned to me and he then march up to me pulling out his note book. "Morning officer. It would seem there were some dodgy wiring. It must have sparked and ignited the gas cooker." I told him respectfully as I could feel a growing crowd trying to see what was going on. "What is your name. Miss..?"

"Yira Teselo, sir." He nodded and continued to write. He obviously felt the crowd stare and impatience for continuing their jobs, "Don't leave the south until I got your statement, where are you currently staying at. Miss Teselo.” He asked as a truck rolled up to clear the debris to make way for tonight, so there were no more delays than there had to be.

I gave him the address and I was then dismissed, I was leaving I saw a flash but as I turned to look I saw nothing out the ordinary. Brushing it off I continued my journey towards the more tourism section which was mainly by the docks and near the entrances to the festival.

I avoided the festival entrance for the time being, so I spent the most of lunch hanging round the docks watching boats pull in and out going in to shops and buys things I didn’t need but I liked the look of. My person favourite purchase was a bone flute which accidentally or not, it looked like it came from Narnia as it had two pipes that connected at the top. I mean how could I not buy it, it looked awesome! It even played the right notes. When I was little I had a plastic flute that was ok... it was second hand when one of the older kids got bored and threw it out which I scavenged from the bin. You know what they say, another’s one’s trash and another’s treasure. But in the end, I stood and broken it.

I sat on the mini mountain that over looked the little city. It was quiet and peaceful away from the hustle and bustle of preparations. I took a deep breath of cold fresh clean air. Back home it was hard to tell as I had lived in London most of the time. But here I never realised how polluted the atmosphere really was until now.

I fiddled with my pipe and getting the tunes right. After twenty minutes of practicing I got most of the Narnia lullaby. When that movie album came out I listened and listened it to for ages, so it wasn’t that hard to replicate. It was hauntingly beautiful as it echoed off the snow. As I played I heard a crunch of feet on snow, I turned to see the white louts left guard that was outside Kataras healing rooms this morning.

“Can I help you?” I inquired curiosity at why he was here.

“Master Katara wishes to see you.” He said stiffly and straight back.

“Sure” I muttered nodding and placing my pipe back around my neck, getting up off the floor retying my gourd back on and brushing the snow of myself.

We trekked back down the slope as I followed him back round the path to Katara hut. As I entered the receptionist look like she swallowed a lemon as she saw me, the guard showed me down a series of corridors until we got to a big door with the big water tribe sign. 

He knocked at door. "Enter" an older voice spoke up, he pushed the open the door to see elderly Katara standing at her desk look down at it with a sad look. I was surprised to see Kya in the corner with a book in her hand. Probably to get a reading on me. _Paranoid much...._

She looked up to me as we entered, "You must be Yira Teselo. It's nice to meet you." She responded with the traditional slight bow and the hands together. I followed suit in returning it as it was rude not to. I raised an eye brow "I take it that you got my name from the police." I inquired with a smile, "You ask to see me?" I continued.

"Yes. Over the many years you’re not the first person to deliver a sword. None of them were my brothers until today. I was curious to meet you because all the other wanted something in returning the sword and you didn’t. Where did you find it?" She said giving me a sharp look. She pointed me a seat and she sat on the one behind her desk.

"Well...I…. Wasn’t actually looking for it. I found it at the bottom of a stream, half buried in dirt. When I went to refill my water canister. The hilt caught my eye. Since I can't read that well a friend of mine help me research.  I like to travel, you see. The South Pole was on my travel list. So, I changed plans and decided to come early. Although I'm never taking a boat after this." I finished with a slight shrug.

"Well-" Katara began but the ground shook. A series of bangs and cracks echoed for the streets. I got to my feet and looked out the big window, several white lotus members seemed to be fighting something. It was hard to see from all the flying snow everywhere.

I jumped out of the window and ran to the battle, using my sand to lift me onto the roof to get a better look. Kage seemed to really notice, **_"ITS A SPIRIT!!"_** He practically yells, I flinched but as I got closer it made the hairs on my arms stand on end.

Now that I could see it was a huge wolf which was about the size of a car with six tails with whitish blue fur coating which a hint of wispiness around its feet, it was incredibly fast at dodging the lotus attacks. As it twisted and turned its tails lashed out hitting the guards away. “ ** _She’s scared. Sylvia. We need to calm her before they hurt her. She’s a new spirit...”._** I nodded now with a new motivation and I charged, weaved and dodged to get closer avoiding and flying debris and catching with my sand any people thrown my way.

As I got within a few meters of her she lunged away from my sand tendrils as I tried to maneuverer her away from the louts members. She roared and jumped over our heads, one of her tails caught me in the shoulder and I was thrown to the side. I got up from the pile in to kneeling, I could see her making her way to Kya who had joined in the fight until she also was pushed down. She raised a sharp claw ready to strike, and then I remembered. I pulled out my pipe and blew out the highest tune it could go. It got the affect it wanted, she looked right at me, lunged and vanished.

I felt a tingle on the back of my neck, I leaned to my side as a jaws clamped into my shoulder narrowly avoided my neck. I cried out in pain as her teeth sunk deep in to my flesh. _KAGE A LITTLE HELP..._ I mentally scream as the wolf spirit growls and trying to twist her head which cause her teeth to dig deeper.

**_"I got it. I just need some cover from everyone!"_ **

I reached for my pipe and blew it again which causes her to flinch and let me go. I tumble to the floor, in the corner of my eye I could see the lout’s members gathering for a final strike. I brought my good hand up which encased myself with the wolf.

The wolf glows slight in the dark. She lunged again for my face and in instinct I raised my arm which she bit down on. I clenched my teeth in agony as it was the same arm she had already mauled few moments before. _KAGE NOW...._

I felt an ice chill wash over me and out of the darkness two glowing eye shone out to the wolf, who had let go and was whining in what seemed to be confusion. I brought a pathetic ball of fire out my good hand and I recognise as.."Kage?" I whispered out in pain. He turned to me and nodded then turning back to the wolf who was sniffing him intently.

Kage places his hands in her head and after a few moments the wolf began to shrink to the size of a chipmunk. Who then hopped on to my lap rubbed her head on my stomach and began to....purr which I admit was strange coming from a wolf. She climbed up my jack and got cosy in the fluff of my coat of my neck, with my good arm I brushed her fur. She must have enjoyed that as she continued to purr louder. 

"What did you do?" I whispered to Kage who was watch us, “ ** _You know how spirits can communicate by showing images. I did the same.  Normally I would have spoken but she doesn’t know how to speak yet. She shouldn’t freak out anymore. The lights and the noise were too much for her. I believe she was the one how blew up that food stand earlier by getting in the mechanics. Let’s keep her for now and see how she goes as she seems to be a few days old. ”_** He instructed me. I nodded, my attention drifted to the people on the other side of my dome. I leaned heavily on to my empty gourd for support, adrenaline wearing off and the pain became more intense as I moved.

I let my dome crack, cave and crumble back into my gourd. I could see lout’s guards had surrounded my previous dome in ready to strike for threats. I felt their eyes wander, looking for the spirit. A few second later kaya came forward to examine my arm. The little spirits head popped up out of my coat yawning and head disappearing back down again, she leapt to her feet in alarm.

"It ok. It fine. She won't hurt anyone anymore." I assure as everyone was bending at the ready. I flinched as I raised my arms in her defence. Kaya stared a me for a second and nodded, waving down the others. She kneeled down again and began to pull me up, fortunately on my good arm. I clench my teeth in pain as I jolted my wrist getting up. I did note a few louts’ guards follow us and a few stayed to clear the damage.

“Is everyone else alright?” I asked Kaya as we began to walk from the mess, she kept an arm around me in case I fainted or something. I didn’t dare look down at my arm and shoulder, looking at blood made me queasy. Other people blood I’m fine with but my own...uhhh.

 

“Well a few people have a few broken fingers, bumps and bruises but you’re the only worse case so far....” she trailed off as we entered Katara healing rooms, I could feel the looks I got from the receptionist.

 I let out amused huff with a grimace as I felt the spirit shift suddenly which made me jump slightly as we entered a room with a simple high bed with a pillow. Kaya help me take off my gourd which thumped to the floor and fell on its side. Right now, I didn’t care if it were to break I was in a lot of pain.

Feeling light headed leaning heavily on Kaya as she sat me down carefully on to the bed as Katara entered the room, I could see relief in her eyes as she looked at Kaya.

 

No doubt hearing it from the guards on how close call it was for her being Wolf snack. Her eyes darted to me and the growing blood stains soaking though my coat she stepped in and took some scissors from the draw.

I dipped my hand it to my coat bringing out my mini six tail wolf who let out a squeaky huff of annoyance who curled up in my palm wrapping her tails around her like a blanket. Kaya took them from her mother and began to cut my sleeve off being careful to steady my arm as she did so.

While she was cutting Katara was looking curiously at the fur ball in my had.

“She’s a new spirit. Probably got lost and found its way here.” I mutter to her with my eyes closed with pain as my sleeve came off, she did a snip straight thought the chest cover which freed the shoulder. To my horror came off stickily, the smell off copper strongly in the air. Which made my stomach turn, Kya must have seen my face as she grabbed a bowl off the side. And let’s just say I lost my lunch.

Katara was now holding the little wolf in her hands to keep her calm. Using a little water bending to occupy the wolf’s attention who have having fun at swiping little balls of water in front of her snout. Probably because she's calmed. And the little wolf could sense that.

Kaya was working on my shoulder first as that was bleeding the most,

It felt strange being healed by water bending it was cold for starters, but it felt nice cold on to my wounds and something else too which I couldn't describe.

"You’re a decent fighter. The way you dodge and move." Kaya spoke up after a few minutes.

"Huhh..." Snapping me out of a daze. "Never mind. You can lay back now."

I nodded and closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep as she worked on the front of my shoulder.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

As I regain conscience I could make out a few voices talking around me. I could feel the little breathing of the spirit wolf who was sleeping on my chest, her head above my heart. She could probably sense Ravva spirit energy is centred there.

 

"How is she?" Must be Katara.

"Well apart from a few scars she be fine.... but..." I recognised Kayas voice as she trailed off a few feet beside me.

“What is it?” Curiosity seeped in to Katara voice, “Well...it’s just her aura that bothers me” she mutters, I could feel her stare on my face. I focused on maintaining my breathing and not blinking with my eyes shut. Can’t let them know I’m eavesdropping, besides I am curious on what they have to say about me.

“What about? Is there any bad intention coming from her?” Katara asked taking what I presumed steps toward her daughter, “No. It's not that it just it feels like dads but different as well. The way she was dogged and weaving like that was just like him. And like Tenzin " her voice laced with sadness. "And she's looks what... sixteen. It been that long...so you think-" she continued but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you master Katara but we need to talk about Miss Teselo and her new spirit friend." A male voice spoke up as he entered the room, he stopped in front of them and a few feet away from me. Must be the leader of the white lotus then. I recognised the voice as who first visited korra to see if she's the Avatar.

"Of course. Kaya can you get some bandage please." Katara said, hinting that it's a privet conversation.

"Alright." And with that the door shut quietly. Her footsteps echoes quieten as she leaves the corridor.

"What do you need to talk about?" She asked the man.

"Well since that incident a couple of hours ago. I was informed she could communicate with spirits and her bending is strange i wanted to know where she learned it." He demanded. It took all my effort not to wallop him in the face or even move. WHO in the hell gave him the right to demand anything from me.

"I believe it will be best if you arrived tomorrow. She's in recovery now where she will be nearly healed. I won't allow you disturbing my patients." She said firmly to him. I felt like smirking as I could tell he was probably scowling at her.

_Well so much for being inconspicuous....._

To make matters worse. As he was going to respond there were fast foot steps down the hall and the door was opened.

"Korra. What are you doing here? You should be at the festival. " The guy practically screech and lowest voice he could muster so not to 'wake' me.

"I heard what happened. Is everyone ok?" I heard her say.

Can't I get some privacy. I mean seriously come on.

"Everything is fine now korra. Now let's go back to the festival and go have fun." Katara encourage her. After a moment of silence, "Fine." Was all she said, and the footsteps followed out to the door.

 

"We'll talk more later." Was all the guy said leaving, to my relief.

"I know your awake."

_Shit. Busted._

I opened my eyes and looked to Katara, "What gave me away?" I asked curiously slowly sitting up, wincing I looked down my arm and shoulder that was bandaged up quite tightly, my shoulder ached as I moved. And the furry bundle moved to my lap. My other hand stroked her fur and placed her on my shoulder, her tails wrapped around my vest top for security.

"I notice your hand twitched when my colleague was talking." She said with a smile.

I let out a huff of amusement, "I was trying not to slap him. Who gave him the right to demand anything from me!" I sneer as I said that taking my feet off the bed to a sitting on its side.

Looking around I noticed my gourd was in the corner and what seems to be the tattered remains of my coat on the table. Looking back to Katara who had a small knowing look as I got to my feet.

"I would wait for ten minutes after I leave before making you getaway."

I nodded at that with an amused smile. She knew I was gonna run at the first chance I got.

"You’re not going to stop me?" I asked stretching my stiff limbs and back.

"No. You seem to be someone who shy’s way from any type attention. And someone who can't be tethered to a place to long." She deduced opening a draw and pulling out a small cylinder jar and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked unscrewing it.

"It for your arm and shoulder. Since you're leaving soon. It helps with the scars and loosens up the tense damage muscles."

"I... Thank you."  I stumbled out in surprise at her generosity.

“It will scar. Unfortunately. Because it was caused by a spirit. They tend to be harder to heal. But you won’t lose and dexterity in your arm...." she trailed off and handed me a spare bandage.

I nodded my thanks. And she left closing the door quietly.

And let's just cut a longer story short. I bribed a man to let me on a boat for a trip back to the earth kingdom. Which again I spent hurling over the rails or laying in a heap on the floor. And the best thing was. No white louts.

_(Flash back ends)_

And that was only three months in since I first arrived. The next eventful thing was coming up soon….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

AAAAAAAAAannnnnnnnnndddddddddddd that was chapter 4. Hope you all enjoyed it. I’d love reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

6 months later

 

“Miss Teselo. Really. Another one. Do you take any personal time?" A exasperated voice said to me as I handed over the prisoner at the drop off point.

"What can I say Bo. It money. Besides it's pay upon delivery." I said with a smirk.

I had taken up bounty hunting for a job six months ago but three months was intensive training. The last three were collecting small time crims. I liked it because I could use hand to hand combat, tracking, herbalist and non-lethal poison. It let me travel all around the kingdom and kick people's butts.

I had to memorise all the drop off points and anywhere else's that could be bounty hunter related places like where to buy Shirshu poison and where to update my bingo books or to replace them. There was a lot more to bounty hunting than I thought.

I had joined the hunters a few weeks after the incident at the South when I was having a drink in a bar. No one question my age, clearly no age restriction yet.

When I first arrived, I had be horrified to learn that I looked sixteen again. I had been twenty one when Aang spoke to me, my tattoo on my hip was also gone which I nearly cried at. As it was bloody expensive.

What was also annoying was that I had to put on an American accent as I was English and from London. No one in the show was British and would rise up question by my voice and accent. It took a few days to get it right but now to everyone I was a normal girl.... well more or less. (Sorry I forgot to mention this earlier.)

I was handed my bounty and went to the bar. Where I sat with a guy called Katsu. We had met a week before joining the hunters.....it was a funny story.

 

(Flash back in the flash back)

 

I was having dinner alone and I could feel this guy glancing at me, eyeing my scars suspiciously since I took my jacket off as I was hot. I payed my bill but hug around. This made the small guy tetchy who bolted for the door. Who unfortunately ran into a large fist of Katsu standing in the door way.

I laughed. He looked to me with a grin, he was tall and VERY muscular and looked about early twenty. He had a long thin sword which resembles Sasukes on his back that peeked over his shoulder. His hair was mouse brown and looked a lot like Mako’s style of choice. He eyes were the typical earth nation colour. I could tell he's a non-bender but he must have trained at a young age to get ALL that muscle.

"Thanks for the lure kid." Was all he said and picking up the fallen body from the floor and leaving.

I glared as he called me kid, I got to my feet and chased after him.

 

"Hey…wait." I called after him. As he jumped onto his motorcycle with the guy hands was cuffed onto the handle bar behind him facing way from the front. And he took off, using my sand I used it under my feet to lift me off the ground and to propel me forward (AN: like in big hero 6)

"I SAID WAIT!" I yelled angrily slamming my sand to the ground and made to resemble the road which a spring like road that hung that twisted high from the ground. His face was clearly surprised as he shot up my makeshift path, he screeches hard on the breaks coming to a holt a few feet from me. The prisoner squealed slightly clinging on to the bike.

I kept my face neutral as I glared at him. "Never call me kid" I said in a unnatural calm voice. I let my sand descend the bike and it's riders back down on the floor. Not bothering to spare a glance I walked down the road leaving the stunned bounty hunter staring after me.

"So….. let me get this straight...you chase me out here just to tell me off?" He asked riding up to me slowly confusion written all over his face.

"Yep" I said cheerfully popping the p as I continued to walk. "....so, you weren't after some of the bounty?" He continued still confused on my behaver on why I wasn't demanding a share for helping.

"Nope. Besides I don't need it. I'd rather see a criminal pay for his or her crime. Sure money helps but you knocked him out first."

He let out a huff of amusement as he continued to ride by me at walking pace.

"What. Shouldn't you be off now " I said shooting him a glare after a few minuets of walking in silence. “Your interesting. I’ve never seen bending like yours before. I should know because I’ve been doing this job for a long time.” He said with his voice laced with intrigue as he continued to stare at me.

“Do you want a job?” He blurts out tactlessly. I come to a holt, narrowing my eyes “Why?” Suspicion laced my voice as I asked, looking at him with unamused look on my face.

“I.....want so to see how you would fare in a fight with your sand technique and as a possible partner. Here.” He handed me a piece of paper with a what I’m assuming is a name. “It’s a bar in the next town west. I go there most often, I you decide to join use then let me know. If I don’t hear from you in a week I’ll except a no.” Was all he said before revving his engine as he shot out of sight in front of me leaving dust in his wake.

I glance at the paper. I still wasn’t good at reading. Especially at hand written words. I can read the odd words like food and drink but other than that I’m at a blank. The book Aang gave me was decent enough but it was for translating and English to what everyone was reading her was worded differently, like when I was learning French at school it was item first then the colour. Most of my French is now forgotten so it’s entirely useless. When translated I would have to rearrange the words to make sense of it all. I basically it gave me a headache.

And that’s how Katsu and I meet.

 

(The flashback of the flashback ends)

 

I plonked myself next to him and pulled out my note book and pencil and began to finish drawing I had started yesterday. A drink was placed in front of me.

“What yer drawing” Katsu asked looking over my shoulder. “Some new weapons. Good for a most ranges fights.” I muttered showing him the designs.

There were three in total of three. First was a Kunai, the second was a shuriken and the third was a Senbon needle.

Now I was mentally thanking Naruto, it had given me a good idea to try out. There was no such thing as all the said three in this world.  Had a theory about chi and chakra being similar but I was having difficulties with that right now.

I could see intrigue as he scanned the pictures. "Looking at these are throwing items." He analyses carefully picking up my book for closer inspection and began to flicker though the pages.

“I’m guessing that this one is for detraction, it would be inappropriate for long range fighting but can be used to pin targets however in the right places it could kill.” I nodded at his assessment. He seemed pleased with himself for getting it right and was in deep thought as he continued to look though my book.

After a few seconds he pointed to my written pieces in my book, “what’s this?” He was on the edge of his seat now face full of excitement. “It’s my code. Silly. Gee you’d think it your birthday with that look on your face.” I said fully amused at his antics. I had written in all my books were in English so I didn’t have to worry about people snooping in my things.

“Teach me! Teach me pleasesssss” he begged hopefully.

“Nope” was all I said taking a sip of my drink with a smile at his crescent fallen face.

After a moment of silence, I gave in.

“How about this I teach you my code and you teach me how to use a blade” I bargained putting my hand out.

 

“You got yourself a deal Teselo.” He grabed my hand and shook it firmly. “We start tomorrow. Noon.” He announced and gulped down his drink. “The usual place” He mutters as he leaves. I followed soon. Excited for the next day.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

“(A week and a half later)

“Come on. Get up.” Katsu called.

 

“Don’t wanna” I moaned. my face buried in the dirt.

 

“You want to get better at a sword, don’t you?”

 

“Yes” i grumbled pulling myself to my feet. My arms were stiff and sore and me legs even more so.

“How are the orders at the blacksmith” I asked getting in to position again, Wood stick at the ready.

“Well-“*crack* I block his attack, “he said the kunai’s will be a tomorrow and the shuriken a few days after that”. *crack* “The Senbon needles will a week after that as he’s waiting on a delivery of palladium.” *crack* *bang* He thwack my back and I went tumbling in the mud. Again.

It’s gonna be another long day.

 

&&&

Later that evening.

I held my ice packed close as I sat down wincing at the coldness.

“I didn’t hit you that hard” Katsu reasoned sitting with me and pulling out a book.

“Are you kidding. You pummelled me in to the ground. I can hardly feel my arms.” I whine flexing my noodle arms.

“Well....you’re getting better.” He grumbled nicking one of my ice patches and putting under his ribs. I smirked I had landed one blow out of all our spars.

“Well you’ve got a long way to learn English. But at least you can identify numbers and letters” I flash a grin at him as I said that gulping down my drink.

“Katsu?” I said getting his attention, he looked up from his book to my serious look.

“What is it?”

“Are non-benders able to manipulate chi with their bodies?” I asked nervously, fiddling with my sleeve, he looked thoughtful. “There are a handful that can sense auroras with I believe are able to do so, why?”

“well…I have a theory, but I need you help to test it…since I’m a bender its hard to manipulate my element chi from its other plain form.” I mumble looking down, feeling a bit silly for asking.

“Sure”

“Really!” I blurted out hopefully, my eyes widen in surprise.

He grinned at me, amused by my reaction. “Well, you’ve had some good ideas and you’re not that wrong all the time, so I believe you. You’re a fast learner so I can harden your training more now. But we could give it a start tomorrow. But next week me and Roli are going on a big hunt” He finished with a nod, I nodded back in excitement as he gulped down his drink.

“How’s Roli doing. I’ve only meet him once.” I slouched in my seat.

“Well he’s fine. He took out a big bounty last week and now is wasting on drinks and ladies.” He grumbles out annoyed shaking his head. “Well I’ll be off. I’ll be waking you up at the crack of dawn.” I sing song out as I got up to leave, he groaned and rested his head on the table.

****

**_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_ **

**There we go another chapter. Sorry it has taken me a while to update, ive recently been playing non-stop the dragon age inquisition.  This is a smaller chapter today, but I have been writing up a few episode chapters ready (book 3). Hope you enjoy…….plese leave a review. Id love to hear what you’ve got to say.**

 


	6. chapter 6

A week later.

 

“Come on. Your nearly there.” I tried to reason with Katsu, who was bored with sitting for several hours a day. He had walked off to the forest to practice the new weapons, which I eventually joined in with him.

 

I have to say it was a lot harder than you think. Katsu was having difficulty as well, which surprised me since he had been doing a lot of fighting with a whole range of weapons. But probably because he is a short distance fighter. However, he was excelling in use of the kunai’s.

 

My little wolf friend I had named Akari was all over the place, she would spend most her time at the mini tree of time at base or she would disappear for a couple of days show up randomly. It turned out she could manipulate her size from a small rat size to higher than the trees around us, I had no doubt she could get bigger, but she is still young so other things get her attention quite easily.

 

When Katsu met her, he wasn’t sure what to make of her but he soon warmed up to her and in the end she had a nice belly rub.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

“Ow....ow.... ow” I mutter as I pluck the Senbon needle from my hand again. Since Katsu left last week I was board. There weren’t any interesting catches, so I was now by the practice range. Testing out the new weapons. Which mostly were working out fine. The kunai were the easiest to throw and use so I mastered that fine. The Senbon needle was hard but I was enjoying the challenge at hitting the centre of the target. It was just trying to find the right flow of the wrist for such a small weapon.

 

Shuriken was even harder. When I first gave it a go I slices my hands for just holding it. It took lots of journeys to the healer’s hut to get it right, but I was decent with them but not very good.

 

Packing up for the day I went back to the bar. Most people assumed I drank but it was different colour water but, on the occasion, I do drink.

 

It helps me blend in and listen on what everyone was saying. I like to know who are the genuine from the glory hounds. People who would make good allies in the future.

 

Out of nowhere a large hand grasped my collar and yanked me out the door. I recognised the hair of Katsu. He’s back already. _I wasn’t expecting for at least another week...._

 

He tossed me forward, I stumbled slightly but I manage to keep my balance. “PICK IT UP,” he snarled throwing me a sword that clanked to the dirt floor. I yanked it up quick as he lunged for me. Our swords flashing in the moonlight. He continued his relentless attack. I dodged and weaved any I couldn’t take with the sword.

 

“KATSU. STOP. WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU?” I snarl narrowly dodging a swipe at head. We clashed again I made a few light hits. Myself covered in scrapes and cuts, every time I knock him down he would come at me with frightening speed _. Out of all the nights I don’t bring my sand..._

 

As we fought I lead him away from the building and deep into the forest. Without realising it hours had passed. My arms burned, and my feet ached in protest. I was putting everything I’d learnt into this. And Katsu wasn’t holding back at all either.

 

But with all that speed it’s taking its toll. He was slowing down. Getting sloppy. Seeing an opening I Jump into the air and pulled a Senbon from my sleeve and threw it. It hit him in the arm and he fell like a sack of potatoes into the mud. His sword useless as it had been knocked several feet away near a cliff fall that over looked the forest below.

 

He was shaking...no... he’s…he’s crying....., I have never seen him like this.

 

I land softly, breathing hardly as exhaustion began creeping up on me.

 

“Katsu...What......happened?” I breathed out heavily walking up to him. I kneeled beside and pulled him to a sitting position and yanking out the needle. But he continued to cry. He wrapped his bear like arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder.

 

I don’t know how long I sat there but it must have been several hours because I saw the sun begin to rise above the mountain. Katsu has long stopped sobbing his heart out and exhaustion take over and he passed out on my shoulder.

 

Closing my eyes, I breathed in slowly feeling the fresh morning air in my lungs which woke me up more as I felt the rays of yellow and orange flicker across the blue sky as Katsu stirred from his sleep.

 

“What happened? Katsu.” I muttered down to him. He looked down in shame. Probably remembering what he did last night.

 

He sat up and took a deep breath. The weight now gone made my shoulder ached as I moved, my back was also very stiff. Which I tried to stretch out unsuccessfully.

 

“The mission was a disaster. Our bounty knew we were after him and he had gathered support. We were outnumbered. We took most of them down, but he was strong. So strong that he nearly killed me. Roli...Roli jumped in and took the blow. He’s dead. Yira. dead. And it’s all my fault.” He was on the verge of tears again.

 

I sighed looking down. I didn’t know what to say. I’d never really connected well with people when I was younger so losing people wasn’t an issue for me.... Well not until I arrived here.

 

“Well, what do you plan on doing about it?” I said quietly.

 

His eyes hardened he glared at the floor in hate. “I want to kill him. For everything he’s done.” He sneered. I frowned.

 

“For justice or vengeance. One of those will lead you down a dark path and the other a better one.” I looked at him seriously. “We are not murders. We bring people alive to have justice served to them. If you chose to kill him the you are no better than he his.” He opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off quickly.

 

“I do understand that every so often you might kill your bounty but when that usually happens it’s a reaction for self-preservation in battle. You don’t think about it until after. What you are thinking is premeditated murder and a cover up. And that is a lot worse. Katsu. Do you understand.” I said forcing out the last bit out harder than the rest.

 

“I’ll let you think on that. In the meantime, I’m gonna get clean, Have my cuts seen to. And have a big nap.” I stood up and cracked my knuckles and popping all the stiff joins. “Oh, and katsu.” He looked up to me slowly.

 

“I’d suggest getting cleaned up before going back to the bar. The way you grabbed me last night could have been mistaken for a passionate grab, and if you show up roughed up and dirty. They are gonna assume we hooked up in the woods. And they’ve already begun a betting pool to see if we get ‘together’. Can’t let them think that now, can we?” He let out small laugh. Barely audible but there. “Even if you’re like ten years older than me.” I yawned slightly walking off for a well-deserved sleep.

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

 

My eyes snapped open, I looked to my left, yelping in surprise snatching my kunai from under my pillow and threw it at the figure beside me. He dodged it easily.

 

I rubbed my eyes properly to see Katsu sitting casually sitting in the chair beside the bed. He held a sheepish grin.

 

“I could have killed you.” I hissed at him.

 

“I.. umm..sorry.”

 

“What are you do here? And more importantly why are you watching me sleep? Do you realise how creepy that is?” I fired of at him.

 

He just shrugged. “I came to talk about yesterday. I wasn’t here for very long, about five minutes. Besides you looked very peaceful, and yes, it is creepy. I won’t do that again. I’ll just poke you wake next time.” He counters all my questions crossing his arms.

 

“Well what do you want to talk about?” I asked. It wasn’t hard to guess on what he wanted to talk about.

 

“I want your help.... you were right. And I’m sorry. I want him brought to justice. And killing him won’t bring me peace.” He bowed he head to me. I nod back, “and I’m sorry about yesterday. I let my anger drove me to fight you.”

 

“Apologies accepted. Now what do you plan to do now?” I repeated the same thing I said yesterday.

 

“Well now that I’ve given it a big think over. I want to do all those chi things you suggested. If we have the upper hand, we can take that guy down. I’m in for whatever you have planned. But please. Help me.” He got on to his knees this time.

 

I placed my hand on his shoulder. “Of course. Katsu.”

 

He let out a sigh of relief as he stood up. “Now let’s go to the practice range. Since you need to work on your long range since he is a short-range fighter.”

 

 

_(A week later......)_

 

I’d finally figured out what I was doing wrong. It was so simple.

 

Looking back on how Aang removed bending and Amon removes bending they were different but similar at the same time.

When Katsu was meditating I’d use a hint of energy bending to sense what was going on in his chi pathway system.

 

It was astounding. His pathway was missing one tenketsu in his forehead, unlike mine. My tenketsu has a chakra pool behind it which on Katsu he had a pool but there was no connection from the pathway to the pool. I guess now I know what makes a bender and a non- bender

 

Now I understand why it would take up to a week or two for the air benders to emerge. My theory is when harmonic converts lets the energy though the world at would in a sense it would grow and attach the tenketsu to the chakra pool flooding it with wind chi. And so new air benders.

 

But now came the tricker bit, if Amon is using blood bending to suppress bending he would have to put a blood clot around the pathway on the tenketsu like a valve and it would squeeze down until it’s flow is stopped altogether but it’s wrong. By doing it that way it would throw the body out of balance and would make the person sick after a long period of time.

 

The way Aang did it made sense and was much safer. When he removed Yakone bending he also put his thumb over a tenketsu just above the heart which was connected to the one in the head to balance it out and he closes that one and reconnect it to a separate pathway, so no chi is lost and the person if fine.

 

But I would have to see if my theory is true when I go to republic City.

 

It took another few days to figure out how to suppress the element chi from the normal pure form. Which brings me back to the head and the heart tenketsu points.

 

The one in the head contains the elemental factor while the heart one has the chi directly link to the head and to the stomach chakra pool.

And since they work together it makes up bending ability ( _AN: Do you know what I mean?)_

 

It was like holding soap grip to tight it slips, hold it too lose it fails. Katsu was handing a better time than me. Since he wasn’t holding back an element he could move it much quicker around his body. When he was practicing I stuck a leaf on his head and it actually stuck. I was laughing for ages.

 

Katsu had given me a run for his money when we spared, I wasn’t used my sand as I didn’t want to keep relying on it all the time. At hand to hand he still kicked my ass.

 

Katsu was eager to go back to fight Genzo. Who’d I finally learn his name. But we had to be patient to get stronger to face him.

 

_(Three weeks later....)_

 

“I can’t believe it’s taken so long” Katsu hissed at me as darted through the trees.

 

Our motorcycles I had hidden underground. We had now begun to travel by tree hopping ( _AN: like In Naruto. I know. there will be lots of Naruto references.)_ so not to alert Genzo or anyone working for him.

 

“Well best late and full prepared than early and skill-less.” I hiss back in a hushed tone. I readjusted my mask as I hit a slight bump on a branch. We had decided on a completely new clothing for this operation.

 

Instead of normal cloths we came up for a new uniform that would suit us both. Well most of it I came up with....

 

I’d borrowed a lot of white hair powder to change its colour to a white is grey that stood up a lot like Kakashi. I wore a mesh vest shirt that stopped before my shoulders and went up to my neck. Under that I wore also a binder. On top of all that I had a thick vest that went diagonally across my chest covering more of the left than the right exposing the mesh but giving my right arm slightly more movement. Halfway down my biceps the mesh sleeve started to all the way to my forearms which had arm guards that faced outwards, were which I kept Senbon needles that lined the metal inside it.

 

I had a small utility belt that had food rations, poison and antidotes plus smoke bombs, a first aid kit and lastly a few herbal pills that increased energy a tenfold. I had a water pouch that connected to the belt and hung slight over the leg. I had simple back plain trousers that went to the knee and from the knee down my legs were just wrapped up in leg wrappings. And simple shoes. On my right thigh I had a kunai pouch wrapped around it. My sand gourd Id swapped with a smaller one that hung over my left side of my shoulder, tucked under that I kept my sword that peeked out to the right. Most of it was inspired from Naruto ANBU but with a mix of other things too.

 

( _Don’t worry. I’ve posted the pictures of her cloths on Pinterest. They’ll be in notes at the bottom)_

 

“Stop messing with it...” I muttered as we slowed down.

 

“It’s uncomfortable. Besides why do I have to wear one too.”

 

“Well for starters you’ll get use to it and if Genzo recognised your face from before he taunt you and make you angry which will make you get sloppy- “

“All right. Genji. All right. You’ve made your point. Besides it’s another quarter of a mile and we be there.” He sighed. We had also decided on code names for when we are in uniform. Mine was Genji and his was Bear. Since I was in this uniform it made me look like I have a masculine figure, so there was no point in trying to tell people otherwise.

After five minutes of running we finally see a rundown house surrounded by the trees. I could just about see a road which I could clearly see motorcycle tracks. Fresh by the looks of it.

Outside the house there was two thugs guarding the entrance and two on the roof. We darted around the back, another two guards around the back.

“I bet 15 yuan’s that there is that there are a total of ten of them including Genzo. Genzo being the centre of the house and nine thugs, four of them stationed at the back and the front. So that leaves five all around the house.” He calculated analysing all the available windows and any other possible exits.

“And let’s not forget that most of them might be benders.” I added.

We look at each other. “Let’s do this!”

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

<https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/349451252330902276/>

<https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/349451252330902379/>               

These are the links to what her cloths look like.

Another note. Sorry it took so long for this one, I have completed a total of two the chapters for book 1 and book 3 ready for posing when I get around to finishing the other chapters before them.

Plzz comment and let me know what you think.


	7. chapter 7

We split off, he takes out the back and I take out the front guards. I threw a few Senbon at them which just scratched them on the arms. Damn...

 

Fortunately, Katsu told me to dip them in Shirshu poison. They turned in my general direction arms raised and ready to yell but the poison took affect and they keeled over like sacks of potatoes.

 

I sighed in relief. Darting forwards, my feet soundless across the grass as i got to the door. I got a few Senbon needles at the ready.

 

One...two...three...I kicked down the door and ducked to the right keeping my head down as I launched my needles at two of the guys who were sitting at a table, beer cans litters the table and floor.

 

I managed to hit the bigger burlier in the shoulder and leg but missed the lanky one who narrowly dodged it. The guy I hit fell hard on to the floor which made the whole house shake. Well so much for sneak attack...

 

The lanky guy shot a few fire balls at me, but my sand was quicker to cover me. I let a few tendrils swipe at him, the sound of hard running feet come closer. In his panic he didn’t notice my sand creep up behind him.

 

My sand grabbed his feet and threw him it to the walls and into the doors knocking down two more thugs arriving from upstairs. They quickly got back up, but I was already charging at them. My hand dipped into my pouch and pulled a few shuriken’s which I threw at one of them.

 

He jumped back in alarm and a few swipes him in the limbs, the Shirshu poison took effect. I ducked a large rock was aimed at my head I grabbed his falling team mate and chucked him at the other guy.

 

He ducked my attack, he lunges for me ripping some of the wall in to pellets and launches them.

 

My sand covered me easily. My hands quickly grabbed his wrist and I twisted it till he fell to his knees. I jabbed him the neck effectively knocking him out. I strained my ears listening out for Katsu. A second later I see his head pop around the door frame. “Eight down. Two more to go.” He whispers pointing to the stairs. I shook my head and pointed to the door. He nodded and follow me out. I jumped using chi to stick to the wall I scaled the wall, Katsu followed suite.

 

The only side effect of using chi to stick to the wall is that I am unable to bend any elements, so for now I’ll stick with Kunai’s and Senbon.

 

I crept slowly to the window and peeked in. I could just about see two figures facing the door way ready to fight. My hands went to the window frame and pulled it up about a centimetre as quietly as possible. I glanced at Katsu, he nodded and pulled out his weapon his eyes fixed onto the older medium build guy. He had several tattoos that lined his arms along with scars that run deep along his shoulders and through his tats. So that’s Genzo. I was curious to what he looked like. The other guy was a smaller build and only a few light scars on his arms.

 

I turned back to Katsu and nodded to count down. One.... two.... three... I ripped the frame up. He and myself jumped inside I throw the Senbon at the guy who manage to dodge last second and spun on his heels throwing an ice shard at us. So, he’s a water bender.... great....

 

My sand takes the blows while Katsu continues to throw his weapons, not daring for a close combat. He and Genzo seemed to dance around the room. Dodging and weaving each other’s attracts.

 

I ducked and lunged forward thrusting my kunai forward and letting it glide and hitting it on his right thigh. He screamed out in pain falling to his side, using the momentum I brought my fist up into his jaw and he was out for the count.

 

I glanced at Katsu who was beginning to get the upper hand, since his more youthful build and stamina. Genzo is about his mid-forties. But he has more experience than Katsu.

 

It’s get ridiculous now. They’ve been evenly match for ten minutes now.

 

“Bear. Just use the ceiling.” I barked my British voice seeped out in an annoyed tone. He jumped high, using the wall as a springboard to land carefully onto the ceiling. This position made it easier to stay out of arm range and giving him the high ground. While Genzo would have to reach high with gravity against him and he would have to keep looking up to stop and attack.

 

Seeing he wasn’t going to win he began to back towards the door. I simply kicked the floor sending a rock slab to cover the exit. Now he is unable to leave. I kept my weapon out but didn’t engage, as It was Katsu’s fight not mine.

 

Genzo was tiring now since his dodging and weaving began to get sloppy. His age was against him. And now Katsu was never within two meters Genzo wasn’t able to land any blows with his sword or hand to hand.

 

I watched him as he ducked a few Shuriken flew over his head behind him but a second later there was a *twunk* I narrow my eyes as I see a very thin wire. Katsu pulled his arms back tugging hard on the wire that had wrapped around Genzo pulling tightly so his arms were stuck to his sides. He pushed his self-off the wall now, his fist ready to knock him out.

 

Genzo must have seen as he leaned to his side to avoid it but Katsu anticipates it and launched his knee forward and give him a swift kick into the floor with a room shaking thud. Without missing a beat, he pulled out a syringe and jabbed him in the arm. Shirshu poison that was much bigger dose, so he won’t be move in for quite a while. Katsu was breathing heavy leaning hard on his knee. Well that was anticlimactic.

 

 

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, I turned to see a shard of ice a bit to close aimed for my head. Without thinking my hand shot out stopping the ice in its tracks and I shot it back at the guy, who I now realised had woken up. It caught him in the shoulder. He screeches falling to the floor. I pull my own syringe and hit him with it all so.

 

I turn back to see Katsu who was just staring at me his eyes behind the mask was full of surprise and shock. I gave him a look that told him ‘I tell you later.’ He nods for a fraction.

 

I cleared my throat, “There is one thing we forgot!”

 

“We have been planning this for weeks. What could we have possibly forgotten?”

 

I stole a glance at Genzo and the other guy. “Well we only have two motorcycles and ten bounties to collect and drop off.”

 

He looked thoughtful, his hand under his chin. “How about this. We gather up all of them. You go collect the motorcycles. Then we search the grounds and the house. Clearly to bring in all their furniture and supplies they may still have a truck.” I nodded and went to the bleeding guy. I grasped him by the collar and using a wire I tried his hand and feet together. I removed his belt and tied it hard around his thigh to slow down the bleeding. Using a bandage, I wrap his shoulder tightly too. I pulled his arms above his head and I sunk the walls around his hands to keep him in place. I glance to Katsu who had done the same, tied him up and dragged him over to me. I also sunk his hands into the wall.

 

It took twenty minutes to gather them all, some had their hands and feet stuck into the wall and floor. I had now gone to collect the bikes while He was scrolling through my bingo book, listing who are here and how much their worth. I had read it thoroughly before handing it over.

 

Five were just simple new to banditry, they were the ones standing guard at the doors. Three were wanted in six states for grand theft and assault. Genzo and the water bender were wanted in eight states for theft, murder and assault.

 

It took me ten minutes of tree hopping I was back where I buried the bike. I used some wire and a few attachments to connect the bikes and put it in go by the wire.

 

After a few minutes later, I was zipping down the road at full speed with a big grin under my mask. _I love ani-sickness pills..._

 

I could see the house coming into view. I pulled in the breaks and the wheels to side causing it to spin sideways creating a bracket scratch in the dirt road. I could help but feel like a badass.

 

I hopped off the bikes looking up to the windows I nodded to Katsu, he jerked his head to the side slightly; as to say go check around.

 

I walked back into the forest, behind the house there were some tire tracks that most likely led to the garage, it looked like they had been an attempt at scratching them away.

 

I removed the hedge that was man handeld to cover it. I walked slowly just in case, my eyes scanning every nook and cranny. A few minutes later I came across a small building with huge panel doors.

 

With a yank of my wrist the doors were yanked open with a screech of metal.

 

Inside was a two Cabbage Corp Jeeps, both were banged up but functional. Stolen no doubt. And several wooden crates. I rip open the top and it was filled with goods, another had weapons and the rest were mixed up with items that could be pawned off like jewellery and men’s pocket watches.

 

I pulled out my note book and logged all that was here. Most of it can be returned. Hopefully. I had an idea and I was hoping for Katsu to be in board with it.

 

I tucked my notes away and searched the trucks. Funnily enough the keys were in the ignition. Ready to be turned on in an emergency exit. I emptied the back seats which also had supplies on top of them.

 

The engine gave a loud roar and a whine but worked as I drove to the house.

 

Katsu had in the meantime dragged the prisoners down to the front in a big pile. Genzo had been wrapped up in serval ropes. _Over kill much..._

 

“There are two trucks. We split them. Five in each. And attached the motorcycles to the back. Did you find anything.” I ask stepping out the truck.

 

He shook his head. “The place is stripped. Only a few food supplies and beers. And very limited furniture.”

 

“Well that’s stocked it all in the garage with the trucks. There are serval crates with stolen goods and expensive other things.” I handed him my book. He flicked through quickly. “Let’s hand them in and sort it out the other things another day.” He gave it back to me and began to pile the prisoner into the truck. I nodded and help him with them.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

I sighed happily sinking into my seat and a nice alcoholic drink in my hand.

 

Katsu plonked himself in the opposing chair with a smile gracing his lips.

 

“How are you feeling now? Katsu. “I said sipping my drink. “Better. Now I know he can’t hurt anyone else.”

 

“Well, He is going to be executed legally for his actions. So, justice served. And your hands are blood free.” I added cheerfully.

 

“Can we talk. Outside.” He told me quietly. Clearly a sensitive topic he wants to talk about. I nodded and followed him out. We walk until we reached the cliff side again. Well, at least this time he’s not charging at me with a sword. This time.

 

“What is it? Katsu. What’s bugging you?” I asked sitting over the edge, he followed my example and sat down also.

 

“How old are you?” I frowned at that.

 

“I’m 16. Why?” He continued to look out to the vanishing sun as dusk set in.

 

“Where were you born?”

 

“Does that matter? What’s with the question all of a sudden?”

 

 ** _He’s probing..._** Kage pipes up. **_He saw you water bend. Remember_**.

 

I rolled my eyes. I sighed before speaking up, “Is it because you saw me water bend?”

 

He nods for a fraction, “Avatar Aang died 16 year ago-“

 

“I’m not the Avatar.” I quickly cut him off.

 

**_You got to tell him something. Lie. Make something up._ **

 

_Like what!!_

 

**_I dunno. Say your dads a spirit or something or that you were cursed._ **

 

_Spirit can’t have children. He’ll see right through that._

 

 ** _Stranger things have happened. Beside there no proof that spirits can’t have offspring_**.

 

“I will only tell you how I can do that, if you promise never to tell a living soul unless I give permission. How does that sound?” I said after a long silence.

 

“I’ve trusted you so far and you’ve opened my eyes to see things differently. In a good way. So yes. I won’t tell.” He eventual spoke after five minutes.

 

“My father is a spirit.” I held my breath as I said that. Uncertain if he’d leave me.

 

I looked down fiddling with my thumbs. His hand clasps my shoulder, which made me jump.

 

“Ok.”

 

“Really?!” I looked at him surprised, he was grinning looking unfazed at me.

 

“Yeah. The first day we meet I knew there was something...different about you, And especially your sand bending.” A look of relief passed my face. Now I didn’t have to hide myself as much. Kage was giggling like a schoolgirl on a sugar high.

 

“Thanks Katsu. It means a lot.” I mumble, feeling embarrassed clenching my jaw to not laugh. _Kage you can stop that or your gonna make me laugh..._

 

We continue to watch the wilderness around us for a while until he spoke up again.

 

“So, can you do your other voice.” Eagerness laced his tone when he said that. I couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“You notice that!” I raised my eyebrow at him. He chuckled at me, “Yes. I must say it’s strange, but it suits you.”

 

“Well that’s a relief. It’s exhausting to keep up the other accent.” My normal voice rang out. At least for now I can give my vocal cords a rest.

 

“It sounds posh but not posh at the same time.”

 

“I can assure you Katsu I am anything but posh. I inherited it from my dad.” I grumbled fidgeting slightly however I couldn’t help but sit up straighter. Man… keeping all those secrets really do weigh you down.

 

“So....” There was an uncomfortable pause as he said that. “You got any wackier ideas in that head of yours. Come on, I can tell there are.”

 

“I do. But I want to ask you a few questions first. Don’t worry. There are no wrong answers, it’s just to clarify a few things for me.” He nodded.

 

I took a breath and began. “I’ve noticed that no one regulates the hunts. So, if a new hunter went for a large bounty, the risk of them being killed is high. Am I correct?”

 

He bobbed his head “Yeah.” His voice is sad. Thinking of Roli no doubt.

 

“What’s your opinion of the white louts?”

 

He immediately scoffed. “Those pompous ass holes in blue. Glorified guards for the Avatar.” I burst out into laughter at his expression. “Oh, thank g-the spirits. I’m not the only one.”

 

He chuckled at me, “Don’t get me wrong, I approve of the Avatar. But there supposed to be of all nations. But they haven’t done much to keep the peace while I’m guessing the Avatar is in training. They just keep to themselves.” He grumbled. I raised my eyebrows at him, I was surprised he knew about Korra’s progress. My lips twitch as I fought the urge to point out about the Red louts but I’ll bring that up another time.

 

“Perhaps we could do something about that.” I mumble brushing my hair behind my ear, feeling his gaze.

 

“Well I was thinking of opening a new division in the hunter’s guild. One where hunters are monitored in skill level. I know some people might disagree as bounty hunting is a non-military, but someone needs to keep control. I did a calculation and it’s 1/3 success dependent on skill. Most of the time the hunters scare off the bounty in the chase. In the division they would be trained up in our new skills. We could offer our services to escort people to their locations, deliver documents and take down bad guys. Things like that.”

 

I stole a glance at his face when I finished, “I have a few questions?”

He began, clearly interested. I did the best I could at answering them.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that’s chapter seven. Finally. The next chap will be a time skip…..

 

Iv already written out episode two already. Gahhh is so frustrating, cause I want to post them but it won’t make sense without the prologue before the seasons...  so, until then, I’d love to know what you think!!!!!!!!

 


	8. chapter 8

 

“Here you go. It’s all yours now.” Mr Lu handed me the forms. I hid my blank look at the form as he pointed all the places I needed to sign.

 

I put the pen down feeling satisfied with it. Let’s just say buying land isn’t an easy process AND trying to make it untouchable buy Earth queen politics. Like tax and other unimportant things. Fortunately for me I had a few acquaintances that owed me a couple of favours.

 

So next week I’ll have to pop by Bar Sing Sai to get it official. She’ll most likely agree as it was on the edges of Earth kingdom territory and half of it is a giant canyon. (Picture will be put on Pinterest.) so she can’t really do much with it.

 

I spent the rest of the afternoon sketching out possible buildings and training grounds while Katsu was sorting through the stolen goods and going through His contacts to fine the owners.

 

After his barrel of questions a few days ago he was onboard with me.

 

I snapped my book shut and got up off the floor. I brushed myself off and ported off to a certain quarry that specialises on marble. And yesterday I ordered a three by five size cube. Which just about fit into my rent truck. I had placed into the centre of my land. As a land mark for now. I had another reason for it.

 

Picking up my radio from the truck and buzzed. “Yo. Katsu. You busy.” I called out loudly into it. It Was quite for a moment then a clatter from the other side.

 

“Oh...Hey. Nah. Just finished actually. What is it?”

 

“You still at the place?” I said moving to my seat of the truck.

 

“Yeah. I’ve striped the entire garage and boxed it into the truck. Why?”

 

“Well..I was thinking we should blow it up. You know. Hide all evidence we were there and to stop any other criminal pit stoppers.” I said a bit too cheerful voice.

 

“Hmm” was his reply. Obviously in deep thought. “I could burst the gas pipe and make it look like an accident. Besides if Genzo knew about it then it clearly is a popular place for to rendezvous for other criminals.” I turned the key and it roared to life.

 

“Ok.” I could hear in his tone that deep down...he wants to blow something up. I couldn’t help but giggle at that. Down the radio he has chuckling too. “I’ll be there if five!”

 

“Five? Where are you?”

 

I put it down and shot forwards. _Well here goes nothing_. I focused on the truck and myself as the familiar cold washed over me. I pictured the road we went up last time, I felt a judder of the road for a second.

 

“Yes. Haha.” I exclaimed as I was now going down the correct road now.

 

**_Good, you’ve learnt how to take larger objects with you now._ **

 

I rolled my eyes at kages interruption. _Wait...why didn’t you tell me earlier? I could have saved my self the trouble of lugging that hunk of marble around._

 

**_You didn’t ask. besides I wanted you to figure it out on your own, without me holding your hand every minute._ **

 

_Humm..._

 

The house began to get into view along with a big truck in the front.

Katsu was sitting in the bonnet smoking something that I don’t want to know.

“Hey. Now that your here what elements can you bend? Cause I can call in a few favours who can teach you the basics. Well apart from air, that is.” He said uncrossing his legs and jumping off the bonnet.

“Uhh..I am capable of bending all, but fire I’m absolutely rubbish at. Water I’m decent but not my first call and air I’m good at it to keep it hidden. Except when I sneeze. I keep shooting my self-sky high.” I grimaced at the thought of all the times I’ve hit my head onto the ceiling and the occasional wall.

 

He frowned, his hand under his chin in deep thought. “I know a few possible teachers for water and fire. Air unfortunately will be a self-taught or you would have to go to Republic City for a master air bender and I doubt you would want that.” He concluded.

 

I nodded “Yeah. He would want to know if there were more out there and would probably keep bringing up the preservation of the air nation.” I rolled my eyes as I said that.

 

“Now, back to blowing things up.” I grinned broadly at the prospect of having the house engulfed in flames.

 

“It rained earlier so I doubt the trees would catch alight. I’ve striped the garage already and I’ve gotten word back about a few of the recovered stolen goods-“

 

“Well you’ve certainly been busy. I suggest that we get the trucks out the way, before that goes bang bang.” I had to suppress some giggles. Katsu shot me a playfully glare for interrupting him, so I gave him a big grin.

 

Ten minutes later all the trucks were gone, and Katsu was a good several meters away in to the forest edge while I burst a gas pipe in the kitchen and shoved a newspaper into a toaster and legged it. I was surprised to see a toaster was available here, but I brushed that thought aside as I skidded to a stop by Katsu. After a minute of watching the house there was nothing.

 

Then there was an almighty

 

BOOM!!!

 

 

And the house was torn apart by the explosion of fire. The ground shook from the force. Birds nesting in the near trees flew off in panic at the noise.

 

Me and katsu on the other hand were cheering and laughing at the mess.

 

Katsu was right about the trees not catching on fire, but I used a very basic water bending move to douse any flames left that weren’t naturally distinguished. Now that’s one thing off my bucket list...

 

We sat there for twenty minutes watching it smoke as we talked, “I’ll take you up on that offer. For a proper water bender. I mean. Who do you have in mind?”

 

“A man called Ao. We met a few years ago. We were partners for a short time. From what I could tell he retired from the hunters and took up a new job in architecture design in Ba Sing se. He was born in the Northern water tribe, but his family decidedly travel around the world then he was younger. But that’s all I know about his past, he doesn’t like to talk about his childhood though. We do keep in contact with each other and meet up every once in a while.”

 

_Architecture... huh... well that’s convenient... for me that is…_

 

“If you send him a message I could meet him in Ba sing se. I’m actually got something to do there next week.” I informed him, he looked to me curiously.

 

“Come on I’ll show you why. But first let’s drop these off somewhere privet. Oh, and can you grab a chisel and a hammer.” I added standing up from our crouched positions in the trees.

 

An two hours later with the trucks away we were on our bikes again.

 

The journey would normally take five hours by road but if I could port a truck then I doubt a motorcycle would be harder.

 

As we were going down I reached across from my bike and beaconed my hand to him. He hesitatingly reaches out to me, I grasped his hand tightly and closed my eyes and focused. I heard him gasp as the cold tingle set in and then the road shifted. I open my eyes and we were back at my place. The dirt road leaving dust as we appeared.

 

Katsu immediately pulled in the breaks and pretty much leapt off his bike and threw up. My bike screeched to a holt.

 

“Hey, you Ok?” I called out as he took a few deep breaths, leaning onto his legs.

 

“What in spirits name was that?” He wheezes. I open my mouth to answer but he quickly interrupts.

 

“Actually, I don’t want to know. Probably some spiritiey crap from your daddy!” He plonked himself onto the floor. After a few minutes he began to look around the location.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Well I thought this place could be the location of our base. You know for the thing we talked about.” His eyes widen at the hint I was giving him.

 

“All of this? How much land did you buy?”

 

“Ten miles each way. From that point.” I said pointing to the marble slab, a good twenty meters away.

 

“I was thinking of having a glass sphere building right between those two peeks. And we could have living arrangements set up for those not duty or no place to go. And over there, just behind the peeks is fertile grounds for growing foods and-“

 

“Ok. Ok I get it. You’ve certainly thought this through. Haven you?”

 

I blushed at that comment. I scratched the back of my neck, putting on a grin. I went to my bike and pulled out the sketched from the bag.

 

“In a couple of years, I wanted to accomplish this.” I pointed to the sheets as he flicked through them.

 

“So, you want to build a city? With its own military. Who would come to populate it? and the cost is extremely high to attempt something like this.”

 

“Umm. I reason I thought about it was because during my travels there is a large amount of poverty, discrimination to non-benders and homelessness. This place could be a chance for new beginnings. I know for a fact in Bar sing se has tones of that happening. Republic city the highest in the homeless. But this place could be a place of equality and peace. Especially when we have no Avatar to lead. We could help maintain peace during when the Avatar training period. We could be people of all nations to help, unlike the white lotus who’s staying at the south. We would step in anywhere in the world to help.”

 

“That’s a lovely speech but we’ll need the man power and the cash for construction-“he frown but with worry on his face.

 

“I’ve thought that through. I can provide money for the construction for a while until coins start flowing. So, after talking to Ao we could see what he thinks and get him on board too.” He nodded as I talked.

 

“Do you think it’s wise to bring in homeless people here. Don’t get me wrong it’s a good way to get supporters but don’t you think it’s also risky. They could be homeless cause of drugs or something worse”

 

“Yes, I’m aware which is why first I do background checks and incorporate them into my spy web. It’ll be a way of keeping eyes and ears on the activity’s going on around us and for each other to keep eye on themselves. No one thinks twice about a hobo in alleys or in places where normal people aren’t supposed to be. It’s a good way to test them too. As new people join the web a few can disconnect and joins us here. It’ll take some time to set that up completely. I do have contacts set up in a few places already. What do you think?”

 

“Ok. Let’s do this. But first. What’s that?” He points to the marble.

 

We walked over to it. He went over to examine it. “I want you to put Roli’s name in it?” His head snapped to me in confusion.

 

“To be a reminder on why we’re doing this. To protect and serve. I know bounty hunters are forgotten pretty quickly and certainly people in the United Forces who are killed in action. This is so people don’t forget, big of small impact that that they accomplish in their life. I know Roli had a small funeral that very little people attended. So-“ I was cut off by his arms wrapping tightly around me as he gave me a tight hug. “Thank you” He whispered gratefully.

 

“I’m going to Ba Sing Se next week to get this place to be independent from the Earth kingdom.”

 

He let me go and raised his eyebrows at me, “I’ve heard that the earth queen is horrible. And would toss anyone in prison without a second thought.”

 

“Well I plan to go undercover and not a bounty hunter, she detests anyone with that status. We all know she is more concerned over her wealth and powers than her people. But I can be very persuasive.”

 

A few days ago Kage had been showing me how to manipulate my chi and to use it on other people much like a Genjutsu but since I’m still new to this kind of minor energy bending, and on top of that still very new to it as well the basic line it to make the person I’m using it on more compliant with my request and thinking it was their own idea. I just need a second for eye contact so Kage could get it working. knowing how she hates eye contact may be a little trickier, But I’ll find away.

 

I have absolutely no idea how Suyin managed to get her City independence. Although now that I think about it she probably had an easier time since she is a Beifong and a lot of creditability in the Earth kingdom.

 

Besides I have seven months to kill until Korra arrives in R.C. And with all the crap that going to happen I could at least try to make a difference to the people around us. Like the fall of Ba sing se, the vulnerable citizens caught in the cross fire of bandits and raiders.

 

I brushed those thought out my head. _That hasn’t happened yet.. no need to worry about that for awhile._

 

I spent the rest of the afternoon watching Katsu carve into the marble and chat of what else to do.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again I hate trains. Trains are the second mode of transport I dislike. Not enough to make me sick but enough for me to hate them and on top of that my anti sickness pills have run out so I I’d have to make a stop at a few selected shops to make more of them.

 

I was on the train in Ba Sing Se on the way to the centre ring. I had removed all my weapons, but my sand and I put my sand bender colony goggles around my neck and dressed myself into a very clean version of my normal where without any creases or dirt. First appearances can make all the difference. I made a stop at my base to retrieve a selected item I found buried in the pit of coins and jewels was the original Earth kings crown, that was stolen by no good shadow bender seven hundred years ago. Should make a good piece offering to also make her more...open minded. Or at least get her to pay attention to me instead of being dismissive.

 

As I arrived I was greeted by a few Dai li agents. I handed over a form that Katsu helped fill out to allow me entry and prof of appointment.

 

I was escorted to a room where there were a few people waiting, no doubt wanting to speak to the queen for something too.

 

I sighed and sat into a seat a few seats away from everyone. I have no doubt in my mind the queen would make all of us wait for a good few hours between each other’s appointment, most likely as a power play.

 

I watched as Gun arrive and take a scrawny mousy looking guy to her. Going over the rules like no eye contact, bow low enough and all of that shit.

 

I glanced at the clock. Three hours since my appointment was supposed to start. I let a small bit of sand out and bean to play with it.

 

With both hands I made a mouse in one and a cat in another, one hand controlling one. I made them chase each other humorously. I could see a few waiting guests starting to watch to relieve themselves of the boredom.

After an hour of that I put it away since my wrists were getting tired, despite a protest of a few people. I rubbed them trying to flex the muscle.

 

“You’re a sand bender?” A voice beside me spoke up. I jumped in alarm, I turned to see...Suyin Beifong siting casual a few seats away. I shot her look, but she smiled in amusement.

 

“What gave me away? My sand gourd or my goggles.” I said snarky, trying to get my heart rate back to normal.

 

She looked to me curiously, trying to figure out of some my age is wanting to see the queen.

“I’m 17.” Was all I said leaning back. I knew that look she was giving me _all_ too well.

“I wasn’t going to ask that.”

 

“No. But you were thinking it.” I smirked. She shrugged but there was a loud band and we both turn to see the guy from before getting dragged of by the Dai Li.

“Is that a normal occurrence?” I asked Su who didn’t looked surprised by that.

Now this was her turn to be surprised by me. “What makes you think I would know.” She raises her eyebrow at me. I smiled, “Well, your body language is too relaxed to be a first-time visitor.”

She was about to reply when Gun arrived, “Yira Teselo.”

“Here.” I stood up and straightening myself up.

“I’m sorry but your gourd must stay here.” He rushed out apologetically. I shrugged in left it on my seat. “Of course,”

As I left I could feel Su’s stare on the back of my neck as Gun began to go through the do’s and don’ts. I straight my poster and walk to make me more formal. When the doors opened I could immediately feel the gazes of the Dai Li in the roof above us and the hard look of the Queen, trying to find any sort of weakens on my impassive face as I bow lowly to her.

“Well what do you want? It the only reason people come to see me.” She barks coldly her eyes narrows.

I ‘frowned’ “I want nothing from you. Your majesty- “

“Then why are you here, to waste my time then.” She said sharply.

“Of course, not your majesty, I came to deliver a gift that I discovered during my travels that should rightfully be returned.” I said coolly handing Gun the box. Who got a nod from the queen. He opens the box carefully; his eyes widen in shock.

“What is it? Show me!” The queen demand patience wearing thin.

Gun’s hand dips into the box and withdraws the crown. She raised her eye brows in surprise as she looked to me and to the crown.

 

She looked thoughtful. We lock eyes for a second but that is all the time I needed as Kage got to work with planting the idea. She blinked rubbing her eyes but then returned to looking at me in deep thought.

“Where are you from girl?”

 

“I was raised near the Si Wong dessert in an isolated village. Your majesty.” I answered calmly, keeping my head low and respectful. Mentally want to scrub my mouth out from all this ass kissing.

 

I could hear Kage giggling in the background which I am trying _not_ to focus on.

“Where did you find this item?”

 

“I found it in a cave at the bottom of a small pool underneath the great divide, but the place looked to have been raided before my arrival. Your majesty.”

 

“Humm..” she continued to look thoughtful at me. “Let us have tea and talk some more.” She got up from her throne and walked in the direction of a door to the right. Gun grabbed my arm and tugged me along. I didn’t bother trying to break his grip. As I was trying to not look  too bewildered by her request. And judging by Guns face he didn’t expect that too.

Two hours later I finally left the queens side half mortified and the other pleased. Please to get what I wanted which was my land restriction free as a ‘reward’ So I was going to have the money I paid for it given back. But mortified because she was trying to set me up with Prince Wu. _Kage what **did** you do! She was **flirting** with me. _

 

_Gahhh as soon as I’m getting to my temporary house I’m scrubbing by self red-raw cause of all the looks she was giving me._

 

**I…umm..may have made you look brilliant in her eyes. I guess I didn’t account for her being gay.**

The Earth queen is gay. _Why_ am I even surprised by that? Well Earth nation is slow when it comes to homosexuals. I’m am assuming she hasn’t clocked that yet. I mean come on, she’s like 50 years older than me... ew ..ehh..gross.

 

I had to suppress a shiver as I arrived back into the waiting room. My sand gourd was still in its place on the empty seat. So, no one was brave enough to take a peek at it.

 

Gun had disappeared before I got to this room. Su was still waiting patiently in her seat. I collapsed into a near seat and put my head into my hands.

 

“It didn’t go that well. I take it” Su asked.

I shook my head, “Oh, no. It went brilliantly, until she tried to set me up with her great nephew.” I shuddered. She blanched at that, looking speechless.

 

“Miss Teselo. With me.” I turn to see Gun had appeared. I nodded and followed him out, with my sand gourd tightly on my back. I waved to Su as the door closed.

 

He leads me to another room and handed me several pieces of parchment and paper work to officialise everything. And a box of gold which looked to be a bit more that I paid for. I didn’t trust me self to talk, I nodded and was escorted out by the Dai li agents.

 

I stuffed the box into my bag- porting it off to base- and going down the train to middle class, where my house is currently.

I spent the whole afternoon neck deep in the bath, scrubbing myself and cursing at Kage for his ideas.

Katsu had not stopped laughing when I told him, so I hung up the phone pouting, no doubt getting several jokes lined up for when I arrive back.

This tops my most embarrassing moment in my entire life.

On the bright side I’m meeting Ao tomorrow afternoon since he lives in the middle-class section.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

and that’s chapter eight. Man, I was laughing with the Earth queen stuff going on. If there is anything you don’t get in this chap. PM me and I can explain any questions.

 

And we’ve meet Su in this chapter too. Originally, I wasn’t going to add her but I though why the hell not.... Su will be in other chapters too.


	9. Chapter 9

At noon, the next day I was sitting comfortably at the Jasmine Dragon.

 

Waiting for Ao to arrive, so I ordered a large pot of tea and going over in details of my sketches. After an hour a man approached my table.

 

“Excuse me. Are you Yira Teselo? Katsu told me to talk with a woman it a sand gourd.” He inquired. I looked up to see a man in his late twenties or early thirties. Black short hair in a Bolin’s hair style and deep blue eyes. If it wasn’t for his tanned water tribe skin and eye colour I would have thought he was an Earth kingdom citizen.

 

“Are you Ao?” He nodded “I’m Yira Teselo. Nice to meet you.” We shook hands. And we sat down.

 

“Tea?” I asked pulling a second cup from behind the drinks menu.

 

“Yes. Please.” He smiled softly.

 

“Katsu informed me you’re a water bender in need of training. But I’m confused. Your clearly a sand bender- “

 

I cut him off. “I know. But can we have that conversation in private. Without so many ears around.”

 

I told him quietly, He frowned but nodded reluctantly. “There was another reason I wanted to talk to you about. How good an architect are you?” I asked.

 

He smirked. “Well. That depends on what you want building.”

 

I handed him the sheets, his eyebrows rose as he looked through them and making “hum...” every once in a while. I could see in his eyes that there were millions of calculations running through his mind.

 

We sat there for a good ten minutes until he spoke up, “Very interesting but there will need to be a few modifications to make it work. But most of it is doable.” I couldn’t help but grin at his expression. He has getting excited the more he looked through the papers.

 

“So, will you join us? With your collective skill along with me and Katsu we could change people’s lives for the better.”

 

I put my hand out, he didn’t hesitate, and he shook the firmly. “If you can give me the direction I can be there next week. I’ll need to tie up a few loose ends here.” He smiled letting go of my hand and standing up.

 

“Are you sure? I didn’t want to pull you from your life here.”

 

He shrugged, “Yes, besides my boss keeps taking the credit for all my work. Now I have a chance for something better.” I pulled out a map that I circled of where it is and how to go there in highlighted ink.

 

“I’ll be here for about two weeks, there’s things I need to do here. But when I get back, me or Katsu can explain about the other _thing_.” I told him as I gave him the map.

 

He nodded at the hint and left with my sketches to go over more later or to improve. He walked off with a bounce in his step.

 

Now I’ve got two weeks to start recruiting from all the rings, a few servants in the centre a few workers in the middle and several in the outer ring. After I do that I’ll go home.

 

**Two weeks later**

 

I ported my bags away to base, normally I would teleport away but with so many eyes around; and I’m not just talking about the Dai Li. I’d need people to see me leave, besides since I’m taking the long route I’ll stop by a few villages and make a few connections there.

 

I did however collect my motorcycle at an underground parking centre for Sato mobiles and bikes like my own, just for visitors and guests just outside the walls.

 

Several hours later I slowed as I approached a village. The feeling felt... off here. Something wasn’t right. It was quite.... too quite.

 

Even though it’s sunset, people should be milling around doing their own thing. I got off my bike and placed my palm flat in to the floor concentrating.

 

After about two minutes I could slowly feel vibrations echoing from the houses. Nervous heart beats hiding away in their homes- well apart from a few sleeping rough in the alleys.

 

My eyes snap open as I heard in the distance a truck or probably a jeep, going by the sounds of it.

 

I grabbed my bike and hid it behind a few crates in a nearby ally. And quickly covered it with a sheet.

 

I climbed up onto a roof just as the jeeps rolled in. Four men jumped out. Bandits. I glower at them, I means seriously can I have a day off when something doesn’t happen! It’s become a real headache.

 

I watched them as they were jeering at each other’s they began to pull apart crates. I looked around to see if there were any local law officers, but there were none in the local vicinity.

 

Their laughs and jeers began to get angry as they found the crates empty. Clearly this is a place they’ve hit before; no wonder people here are scared. I’d have to act quick, so they wouldn’t attack people in their homes.

 

I stalked the until they split up into two groups. One going left and the other right. I followed the left ones as they were heading up the blacksmiths where there were no doubt weapons.

 

I hopped off the roof quietly, my seat near silent as I walked, i uncorked my gourd and let the sand out.

 

I let it slither close to the ground in their bling spot.

 

“Hey. Ton. I got a bad feelin’” one of the guys slowed as they neared the court yard to the little shops and the smiths.

 

“Come on. Man up. Besides-yaahh-“He was quickly cut off as I grabbed him, my sand tightly around his ankle and chucked him into a wall, knocking him out. Not taking any chances I buried his arm into the floor. I ducked back in to the shadows.

 

The guy yelped out in fear. Looking around him in alarm, I smirked.

_Kage a little help..._

 

I crept up behind him, Kage tugging on the shadows to hide my face but my eyes.

 

The guy still panicking finally notices me, we lock eyes and Kage got to work. My eyes tingles slightly with told me it was in effect.

 

I smiled sadistically as I walked up to him, “You best start believing in ghost’s story’s, cause you’re in one,” I hissed, as the moon appeared from behind clouds. Which I might add has excellent timing.

 

He froze for a second, his eyes rolled back, and he dropped to the floor in a dead faint. I smirked and buried his hands also.

_Hey Kage. What illusion did you do?_

 

**_It was something I drew from your memory. I made him see the skeleton crew effect on you, from..I think it was from pirates of the Caribbean. You wold is a funny place!_ **

 

I chucked at that. But that was cut off as I heard yelling down the street. Not missing a beat, I jumped up on to the roof and followed the sounds of the commotion. Hopping from one roof to another.

 

It was the other two men who was backing a woman about my age in the corner. I clenched my fists angrily as I knew what their intentions were.

 

The girl looked to have been sleeping in the ally, so homeless and mildly malnourished. Her cloths were filthy and had holes in. it was hard to get any details from her face

 

I growled in anger and jumped between them. I let my sand scatter all around us as I jumped. I landed softly. Glaring at them as I straitened up.

 

“Oh lookie. Another one to join the fu-gah” he didn’t get time to finish his sentence at my scattered sand had grabbed his foot, he tried to fire bend a ball at me but my sand simply encases his arm.

 

The other guy threw a rock aimed for my head, but I simply ducked and clenched my fist. Crushing the arm and leg of the guy. He screamed in agony, as his bones were turned to paste. I dropped him to the floor and lunged for the other guy.

 

I pulled a few Senbon from my back pocket and threw it at him. He screeches as it hit him in the chest making him resemble a porcupine but missing any vital organs. I gave him a swift kick in the groin and a punch in the face as he fell to the floor out cold.

 

I look around to see the girl curled up behind a bin, trying to make herself as small as possible. Fear in her eyes.

 

“Please don’t hurt me.” Her voice barely a whisper as I approached slowly slightly and knelt down to her height, putting my hands up to show her I’m am unarmed.

 

“I won’t. They didn’t hurt you?” She shook her head rapidly. My hand goes to my satchel slowly as she flinched at the movement sinking into the wall as far as she could go. I pulled out my canister of water and a few oranges. I placed them carefully onto the floor in front of her and backed off.

 

“Here. It looked like you haven’t eaten in ages. I’ll be by the stone Well if you want to talk.” I stood up and walked off, picking up the guy and hoisting him over my shoulder and dragging the other by his collar.

 

I plonked them at the well so they were leaning against the wall, making sure to tie them tightly- well apart from the mangles limbs one who I Just ties one leg and an arm. I gathered up the other two as well.

 

I pulled my bike out of it hiding place and pulled up my seat. There were a few items hiding in it. One of it being Shirshu poison and my bingo book. I gave all four a jab of the poison as they slept. Flicking through the book did not reveal any information on them. Which didn’t strike me as odd as it can happen sometimes that a bandit can be clever enough to cover their tracks or there were no one left to tell about the bandits.

 

I sat on a long slab of stone I bent as a seat, with all the men on the left side of it as I leaned on the well as a backing.

 

My hand twitched slightly as I heard a shuffle of feet. I turn to see an old man exiting his house and walking over to me his torch shine brightly.

 

“Thank you miss. We’ve been trying to send messages to the other villages but we were cut off-“

 

“Excuse me. But who are you?”

 

“O-oh. I’m ling Hu. The mayor of this village.” He bristled slight at the interruption. But continued on, “The bandits has also cut the phone lines. So, we were unable to call for help. So thank you very much for dealing with these men. If there’s any way we can repay you just let me know.”

 

I nodded and pulled out a radio that sat snugly behind my bike seat. “Here. Make you call. The signal should reach the next village for help. I’ll collect it later.” I handed it over to him. He nodded his thanks, relief written all over his face as he walked back to his home to make the calls. I took a deep breath and sighed as I looks up to the stars.

 

“I’m impressed. There aren’t that many people that can sneak up on me like that.” I announced looking behind me to see the girl from the ally, she was frozen like a deer in the headlights about to put the drinks canister onto the well wall.

 

I could tell she was about to bolt but I spoke up quickly, “Might I hear your story?”

 

She looked confused, “w-why. I’m a nobody.” She squeaked out.

 

“Oh please, during my travels I’ve never meet anyone who wasn’t a nobody. Nobody is nobody. You are someone. I want it know what someone like you is sleeping rough on the streets.” I said cocking my head to the side. She still looked uncertain, I pulled out a sweet bun from my satchel. “Here. You still look like a taking twig. Maybe I could help?” I threw her the bun which she caught easily. She looked thoughtful for a minute and nodded, taking a seat at the end of my make shift bench fiddling with the wrapper of the bun nervously. I placed my palm onto the bench. As a precaution to check she’s not lying.

 

“I-Ok. It started three years ago. My father was a late shift at his work. He arrived home much later than he should have, he said he was ambushed by some people and one of them in a mask had taken his bending. Since ma died in child birth it was him and my grandmother who raised me. Without his bending he lost his job. My grandmother had some saving still we were just surviving on that for a while until my father could find a new job. But there were non-around for a non-bender. Not even manual labour was available. Eventually we were forced out our home and onto the streets. My father tried to find jobs in other villages in until he found a meagre job that barely got us food to eat daily. Last month he never came back from his job, I found out that a load of bandits had robbed the store he was working in and they killed the staff.” She sucked her breath on trying not to cry, but she was close to tears.

 

“My grandmother had gotten ill so I came here looking for a job so I could buy medicine, but no one will take me on. And then they showed up and-and” she stutters her shoulders her hunching forward.

 

“Was it these men?” I asked calmly. She shook her head, “No. A water bender apparently who was going to join up with a man called Genzo.”

 

I couldn’t help but stiffen slightly at that. She must have noticed “you’ve meet him before. Haven’t you?”

 

“Yes. A friend of mine, katsu. Whose partner was killed by Genzo so he and me went and took down his group just about three weeks ago. Genzo is dead and his other accomplices were either in prisoned or dead.” She looked wide eyed as I told her. She burst into tears and wrapped her arms around me, I patted her back as she cried.

 

“If your desperate for a job I’ll give you one.” She froze looking up to me, “r-really. For real. No joke. An actual job?”

 

I nodded as she let me go, “I’m planning of building a city, but a city needs people and people need food. There is a selected piece of land I plan to use for growing our own food but the land need working. What do you say?”

 

“I- well can my grandmother come too.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then I accept.” I think this is the first time I’ve seen a shred of confidence in all the time we’ve talked.

 

“I’ll need to stop at a few places first. There currently no houses built so I’ll need to get several tents. And a few other bits.” She nodded stuffing the bun in her pocket.

 

“Where is your grandmother now?” I said straightening up off my seat.

 

“The next village along west from here. Three hours walk.” She mumbles, her arms crossed loosely.

 

“Well we could take the jeep. The men won’t be going anywhere any time soon. I’ll go check with the mayor of this village if I can take it. I doubt it’s stolen as it looks too clean and well kept. All I need is the permission from the mayor. Oh, and one other thing, I didn’t get your name.”

 

“N-noa. My name is Noa.”

“Well nice to meet you Noa, I’m Yira.

She nodded as walked off. I was gone for ten minutes with a grin, my radio and some gas. Not bad at all. A free jeep. I put my bike at the end, so it hung where the spare wheel is supposed to be.

 

We got in and Noa gave me a few directions on where to go.

 

After an hour drive we arrive at a large village/town. I parked the jeep and followed Noa down a few streets until we got to a more deserted area in to an ally.

 

“Grandmother. Grandmother.” She called out looking around. There was a rustle and a bag moved, a face popped out.

 

“Noa. You’re ok. I was getting worried.” The elderly lady croaked out from underneath the rubbish, she was shivering and very pale.

 

“I’m here now.” Noa gives her gran a hug. I could see her eyes land on me, “Who’s she?”

 

“She’s offered me a job.”

 

“Humm..” she was now giving me a suspicious look.

 

I shrugged it off, “How long has she been ill?”

 

“A-a bout a week. But she’s been getting worse. At first I thought it was a cold but it didn’t go away-“

 

“It’s pneumonia. At its earlier stages.” I interrupted, “the early stages include dry cough, low fever, fatigue and chest pains. Am I correct?” I indicated the last bit to the lady. She nodded reluctantly, obviously had figured it out herself.

 

“Y-you knew! Why didn’t you tell me!” Noa growled with anger was lacing her tone. “I didn’t want to worry you too much.” She whispered looking down sadly.

 

I sighed getting both of their attention, “Well how about you talk about that later, I can get you a hotel for a night and for a clean-up, then we can continue to my place. Is that ok?”

 

They nodded and we both helped the grandmother into a hotel.

 

I got Noa her grandma to one room, while they were cleaning up I made sure to have the staff send up a few medications for the grandmother to help with the fever.

 

Fortunately, one shop was still open, where I was able to grab a few basic clothing for both of them.

 

Noa burst into tears again when I gave them to her. I finally managed to get away to my room, so I grabbed the phone. I waited is it rung.

 

“Hello.” Katsu’s voice from the other side.

 

“Hey Katsu. How’s it going?” I said cheerfully.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“What makes you think I did anything?” I grumbled while he just laughed, “Oh please. It’s late evening. You don’t call unless it something. And on top of that you are a trouble magnet. So, it not hard to sus that out.”

 

“Well we may have some people joining us sooner than we thought.”

 

He was quite for a moment, “What happened?” He sighed. I spent the next hour going through on what went on this evening. With him adding a few ideas.

 

“It makes sense. While Ao is focusing on the construction Noa can along with a few others can work on the fields. But we’ll need a good dozen or more tents for people who are staying.”

 

“Yes. Ao is also getting contracts for merchants to get a bit of money circulating. Unfortunately that won’t be happening for a while. In the up side Ao had been able to detect a place for a few Wells to go in until we can get underground plumbing sorted. Ao had gone over the designs you’ve done, and I think you might like them. He’s already ordered some building supplies and builders to starting in a few weeks for the basics like toilets and things like that. He just your opinion on the big building.” Katsu explained. I nodded, I couldn’t help but feel excited now. It was all going very well.

 

“I’ll see you in a few days Katsu.”

 

“Night. Yira.” He yawned for the other side. I slept peacefully that night with a big grin on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

“Come on. Don’t leave.”

 

“I’m sorry. But I have to.” I was currently trying to reason with Noa into letting me leave for a month or so.

 

“Why?” She pouted. I shook my head in amusement.

 

“I've just got a feeling. And my gut is usually right. So I have to listen to it. Beside your gran is getting better, spend some quality time together. Have some tea, play a few card games, stuff like that until the equipment arrives.” She continues to pout.

 

It had been a week and a half since Noa arrived here, I was very surprised when in the next morning at the hotel was that she had brown hair instead of back hair. I guess all that time on the street didn’t give them time to bath properly. And now on a new food diet of high nutrition and protein, she was looking much healthier. Along with all that, her grandmother had been getting better, keeping her hydrated, bungled in blankets and medicine every once in a while.

 

I shook away those memories. “I maybe be back sooner than expected. I won’t know until I go.” She reluctantly nods and lets me continue journey out. I packed my bag with a tent, a few supplies and a small amount of cash.

 

I needed to go slow. There was just something off I needed to find or do, it was something that I don’t know and it's bothering me. I severely hope it not an Avatar instinct, like when Korra decides to face Amon when and where. It was frustrating for me not knowing what it is.

 

I had already told Katsu earlier so he knows, construction had already begun as the equipment arrives a few days ago and the workers arrived yesterday. They have begun working on roads and plumbing before any buildings can be done.

 

Well....time to go. Besides I’m curious to see how much can be done in a month. I made sure to stock up on anti-sickness pills, so I should be good for a while.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

Five days....and NOTHING.

 

My back is getting stiff for all the constant journey on my bike.

 

After a few hours going down a very long dirt road, I looked up to see an airship following the path. Good that means there a city around here. I was running low on fuel and water supplies.

 

My bike began to whine and slow as it made little puff sounds before it came to a stop.

 

Ok so, I may have miscalculated on how much gas I had. _Great_. Note of sarcasm.

 

Grumbling I got off it and pulled it off the road into the trees around me. About a hundred meter in I bent a small hole to hide it from robbers with a small slab of stone covering it. I have No idea which city I’m heading too but I really hope it had gas stations.

 

I stomped my way back to the road and began my trek.

 

Forty minutes later I got over a large hill the only words I could say were “Well…shit.”

 

I was at Zaofu.

 

Really. Zaofu. Out of all the places... I came here. Scowling I continue to walk up the road that led to.. by the look of it to where all the airships are docked. The rivers flowing by looked beautiful though.

 

There was a huge metal door with two guards at the front in the typical Zaofu, pointy out/ diamond shape clothing and metal armour. I personally liked the Republic City armour than to Zaofu’s.

 

As I approach, they stood up taller instead of chatting with each other.

 

” State your name and business.” the guy on my left ordered blankly.

 

” Yira Teselo. My motorcycle ran out of gas about a mile away, I'm a traveller so this was one of the places I planned to visit. I came to visit for a couple of hours. Is that ok?”

 

” That will be fine. But you will need to wait for an official to talk to you before you can wander.” I nodded as he opened the door.

 

He showed me to a room a corridor away, where there were a few seats available. There were no windows to look out of unfortunately, my gourd made a funny clunking sound as I removed it and put it on the floor beside me.

 

Closing my eyes, I took a deep relaxing breath. I'm just glad to be out the sun.

 

Half an hour later my ears pick up the faint sound of footsteps coming closer. About two people going by the sounds of it. One heavy- must be the guard and the other quite lighter footsteps- indicating that the person was shoeless. Awei no doubt...

 

I cracked my eyes open as the door handle of the door turn. I looked at him with a bored expression as he entered.

 

” Miss Teselo. Greetings, my name is Awei. Welcome to Zaofu. This way, please.” he greeted me with the traditional bow. I returned it and we walked out the room.

 

” How long do you plan on staying? If you don't mind me asking?”

 

I knew he was probing for security questions. Not that I cared anyway.

 

” Just for a few hours. My bike ran out of gas and I need to restock my supplies.” I shrugged calmly. He nodded as we walked to a railway.

 

I grimace as I stepped on, my hands tightened on the seats.” I hate trains,” I muttered after seeing him give me a funny look.

 

” Visitors are permitted to the shopping district only,” he told me as the train took off to the biggest lout’s flower dome with all the taller buildings.

 

I literally bounced off the train as it rolled into the station. I noted that Awei had stayed on the train. But didn't say anything, probably gone to see Su about my arrival. After all, she likes to know who enters her city.

 

I did, however, stand out like a sore thumb. There was like five of people including myself, NOT in the traditional Zaofu style clothing which was when I was walking around the place.

 

I ignored all the looks I was getting as I arrived at a small cafe. The tea was decent but a bit...bland in flavour. The cookies, on the other hand, were delicious. I may or may not have bought an entire box for later.

 

Zaofu is a beautiful place, the mountains around us. The waterfalls from the mountains that fall into a few rivers that flowed around each of the sections of the city.

 

I know my city will not be magnificent as this place, but it will serve its purpose. I sighed putting down my empty teacup and gathering up my things, I left promptly leaving since I had already paid my bill.

 

I made a few stops to gather some small supplies and few cool tourist’s toys. As I wandered around I began to see a few familiar places, like right now was what I'm assuming is the town hall where Kuvira has everyone bow to her.

 

I sat on the steps that were like the bottom of an art display that was directly in front of the hall. So I pulled out my new sketchbook and charcoal pencils and began to draw.

 

When I first arrived in this world I was a terrible drawer but when I started my sword and Senbon training my hands were less shaky and faster too.

 

I'm best at landscapes and watercolour than I am at drawing faces, I can do figures and clothes but faces I'm still terrible at. Some peoples would disagree that art is only for those who can do a drawing without too much effort required to make it look stunning.

 

But I don't care what those people think. Everyone can draw, it just requires time and patience. In Which, people get too impatient and their work is sloppy.

 

As I drew the mountains and the buildings in front of me, I could see the everyone settling down for lunchtime so the cafes and getting full and the streets were quieter.

 

Which suited me fine. so, I didn't have to draw around them anymore.

 

My hand glided over the page as the railway in front of me took its form on the page. Slowly I began to add in the small details, but my eye caught something out of place.

 

Narrowing my eyes, I snap my book shut and placed it beside me, the pencil rolling off somewhere down the remaining steps.

 

I walked up to the viaduct, craning my neck for a better look. _There._

 

My eyes spot a bolt missing from the frame, I scanned the floor in search of the missing object. There was nothing on the floor. That's the thing I love and hate about Zaofu, it's that clean floor without a trace of dirt apart from its special parks. Anything on the floor would be a dead giveaway. Easy to spot.

 

I stalked up the nearest pond that runs under the viaduct and peered in. Bingo. Pulling up my sleeve, my hand goes into the cold water. After a second, I withdraw it, as I clasped the small metal object.

 

I pulled it close for a proper examination. This wasn't an accident... It's been cut... I started at the clean cut on the bolt. If it were broken by accident then it should have been all jagged but this... This is sabotage.

 

I immediately look back at the viaduct, my eyes widen when I saw it wasn't the only one. The viaduct began to shake as a train was speeding this way...

 

_Shit....._

 

I could hear the loosen connections clang and shake in the joints, I stumbled back. My eyes searching for any guards around. But there were none around.

 

There was a loud cracking sound as the damages bolt all fell apart, causing a section of the viaduct to dislodge and fall down. Like what Lin does when escaping from the equalists but the opposite way around.

 

I began to run as the train came into view. I could hear it breaks but its force and speed it won't stop in time.

 

My eyes landed on a figure who seemed to be too engrossed in a book than to look up to see a train heading straight for them.

 

I growled in frustration as I change direction so now I was running for the guy.

 

The train had now screeched horribly as it follows the fallen pathway and heading for us. My sand was out and had grabbed the train from the front but that seemed to cause it to twist onto its side. I laced my hands and arms with a coating of chi as it came close, with also a minor layer of sand coating them. I grunted as I felt the force of the train on my arms and shoulders aced in protest.

 

I dug my feet into the ground, the guy had frozen after hearing the sounds and bangs and had stumbled to the floor. To my relief, it began to slow but it would still hit the guy. My sand has moves from the front and was shooting to the wall behind us on where the guy now leaning against, as the train pushed me along to the wall I made my sand push against the wall and bounce back like a spring which seemed to do the trick in slowing it down.

 

I let go of the train side and lunges for the guy on the floor, I snagged his collar and yanked him back out of being splatted between a train and wall. The train thudded loudly against the building making it shake but it didn't cave into the building, it did, however, cause the glass to shatter in the nearest building around us.

 

There was a moment of silence and then there was a sound of rushing feet heading our way. I stiffened as I looked closer the who’s collar I was holding.

 

_Really!_ REALLY!!

 

I let go of the shocked Baatar Sr who was staring blankly at the train.

 

My sand slithered from underneath the train and back into my gourd. The civilians were focused on trying to talk to Baatar as I heard louder footsteps of the guard finally arriving.

 

With everyone's attention on Baatar, I slowly make my disappearance into the shadows.

 

As soon as I got to where I stored my bike I finally blew it.

 

”WHY? WHY IS IT WHEN I DECIDE TO VISIT CANNON POINT PLACES SOMETHING HAPPENS!!” I threw my arms into the air angrily glaring up at the sky.

 

**_Yira_ **

 

_I mean seriously, first, the south pole, the second was the earth queen AND now Zaofu..._

 

**_Yira_ **

 

_What next? What happens when I go to republic city...huh..._

 

**_YIRA..._ **

 

_What?_ I exclaimed. He sighed calmly before speaking up.

 

**Look _down!_** He stressed that out.

 

I frowned and glanced down,

 

”Shit!!”

 

On my right side, there was a large piece of glass embedded just under my ribs.

 

”How in god’s name did I not feel that?” I whimpered slightly as now I was beginning to feel the stinging pain.

 

**_We'll you were high on adrenaline and focusing on stopping three tons of metal from splattering a guy..._ **

 

Wincing I could feel my hands beginning to shake.

 

**_Here let me help..._ **

 

I shudder involuntarily as Kage took physical form, stepping out from my body. I was still my learning shadow bending but it is extremely hard and had been only doing it in my spare time, which I didn't get that often.

 

But it is helpful to have a second pair of hands to help when required. Especially when something like _this_ happens.

 

He guides me over to a fallen log and I sit down carefully. He rummages through my bag on my bike and pulls out my mini medical kit. He floats back to me with it in his hands. He opens up and pulls out an antiseptic liquid bottle, I flinched at that. Too many times when shuriken training when I cut myself several times I have had to use this stuff. And this is gonna hurt.

 

He leaned in close to examine the glass, assessing it. I raised my eyebrow at him. Since when did he know any medical treatment. He's a spirit. He's been in the spirit world where there is no human interaction.

 

My train of thought was interrupted as his hand suddenly darts forward and yanks the shard out. I gasped in pain, screwing my eyes shut and trying to breathe through my mouth. My own blood still freaks me out.

 

Before I could catch my breath and even more pain surged through me, the last thing I saw was Kage dabbing my wound with a wet rag, then the floor coming to my face. And finally, darkness...

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

Here we go. That was chapter ten. Hope you enjoyed it.

 

Iv just come to a realization that I have no idea on what to call my city, so now I decided to take up any suggestions from you the readers, you can PM me or leave in a review. If there too many good suggestions I might also to a vote from you readers too.

Until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

The next thing I am aware of is a tightness of bandages around my stomach and torso along with the crackling and the heat from the fire and the dull pain radiating from my midsection. Wait...fire?

I sat up and immediately regret it as the pain intensifies. Gasping I lay back down. Taking several deep breaths.

 

_Kage, where in the hell did you get the fire going..._

 

**_Well while you were sleeping I realised that since we're connected I tugged at you chi so I could produce fire. Obviously, it worked but it knocked you out longer. I'd say about eight hours longer..._ **

 

_What!! What time is it?...Wait, does that mean YOU can take over my bending._

 

**_To an extent... Yes and no. How I put it is like..._** I could tell he was trying to place the correct terms to say it... **_Like using wireless Internet. The further away I am to you the greater the toll and backlash you get from that. I was only two feet away from you when I did a tiny flame and you were out cold for ages. Give time and practice it could be possible to be in two places and fight side by side without too much issues. But I mean lots of practice. Not something that you can learn in a month._**

 

_Right. I'll think on that another time. Right now, I'll need proper medical attention._

Getting a proper look around I was lying in my sleeping bag, right next to a medium size fire with a few logs by my bike on my right.

By the looks of it, my camp was in a small clearing, to my left was the log I was sitting on before I passed out. On it was a small pile of bloody clothes and a shard if glass peeking out from underneath it.

**_The bleeding has stopped, and I had to use stitches. So, no moving excessively._** Kage nagged. I just rolled my eyes and sat up slowly, the pain was still intense as I moved, clenching my teeth I could help but hiss. My hand instantly went to the wounded area.

 

“Please tell me that there are painkillers in that pack. I don't think I have the energy to port back.” I whispered after several deep breaths.

****

**_Yes. Unfortunately, they're not strong enough to stop the pain but enough for the pain to be dulled down-_ **

 

_Fine. I don't care right now. I just need it to lessen._

It took me twenty minutes to get up and walk five meters for the meds _. Five_ meters. I mean come on, that's silly. I sat carefully on the log after Slowing pulling on my jacket, which I didn't realise I was missing.

I'm too exhausted to port home right now. And on top of that my bike still had no gas since the incident earlier today.

After what seemed to be forever but was actually ten minutes, the pain had dulled down considerably just like Kage said.

I finally began to root around in my bag and pulled out my pocket watch. I had actually forgotten I had this since I didn't wear it that often. It was probably the first few items I bought in this world, mainly because of the numbers going around it helped me learn the few numbers up to twelve. Which was vital to bounties money collection and how much they're worth, so you don’t swindled in cash.

I pouted as I saw the time. Kage was right. Eight hours wasted. I grumbled sitting myself back down onto the log but not before scoffing down my cookies from earlier, Seeing as I missed lunch and dinner.

I stared into the fire, listening to the wood crackle and pop and the occasional flapping of wings.

Leaning onto the log, my hands lying flat on to the grass. As a bender, I could feel the ground humming ever so slightly.

Thinking back to my life before here the ground felt dead to me then and now... And now it felt calming to be near it, like to was always a part of me. Connected.

I shudder as my thoughts went to Amon. If this is what it's like to be a bender and having it taken away is probably going to be like a limb being chopped off. Now it's dawning on me the fear of losing that connection. If I do lose to Amon at least I still have Aang to restore my abilities. That was enough to comfort me. Korra, on the other hand, wouldn't know about that.

My eyes snap open as I felt a strange amount of vibrations coming down on the right-hand side if myself about a hundred meters away. Too heavy for most animals in this area, and only three types of nocturnal creatures in five-mile radius that would be up at this time.

Jumping to my feet I ran after to whatever it was. Leaving my sand gourd, I would rip my stitches if I put it on. Tree jumping was difficult, but I managed it without too much pain.

Hiding in the shrubbery as I heard the running of feet slow to a stop.

Peeking through the branches I snarled, there were three men. One had a sack over his shoulders with two feet sticking out.

Kidnappers by the looks of it. And judging but the trousers of whoever's in the bag was clearly from Zaofu. _Safest city my arse..._

I began to plan my strategy as they took their short break. After a minute I had one.

Ignoring the growing pain in my side I leapt silently to the man holding the hostage.

I would need to grab the innocent person first otherwise I'm in deep shit if it turns into an actual hostage situation.

Going by his clothing he was earth bender but not a metal bender. One ahead of him was a fire nation whether or not if he's a bender I don't know so I'll treat them if they all are.

My hand brushes my back pocket, pulling out my only Senbon. The others I stupidly left at camp.

Kage probably emptied me of weapons while I was unconscious, so I didn't hurt myself and probably missed this one I had now.

**_Don't do anything excessive_** Kage reminds me unhelpfully.

I focused on where the guy was standing and jumping from my hiding spot I made the ground swallow up his feet to his knees, making sure to throw my Senbon at his neck.

He grunted as it hit him, he fell back awkwardly and dropping the sack. I landed steadily in front of the bag and a bending stance.

I quick stamp onto the floor and a twitch of my arms I made a door less tent cover the person. Now I didn't have to worry about civilians in the way.

The fire guy through a few fireball punches at me while the other drew a sword and ran to me. Clenching my teeth as I ducked under the fire attacks.

I jerked my hand to the side when the sword guy came at me and the bit of earth he just stepped on changed direction. Just like Toph did to the boulder.

Another wave of my arm and a block of earth hits him on the back, throwing him forward into a tree. I dodged to the right under the volley of fire swipes and more fireballs.

Adrenaline running high I stayed low to the ground weaving through his attacks until I got close enough to raise a big stone from under him to come up and hit him in the gut. As he went up from the force of the rock I nailed my fist down onto his face. He went flying backwards about ten meters and didn't get up again.

I felt a buzz from the back of my neck so as I ducked and turning I ready my first, I delivered a right hook straight into the chest of the sword guy. I felt something break in his chest as he went flying back too.

I couldn't help but fall to a knee as I felt the sharp pain in my side. I stole a glance to my side to see a bit of blood beginning to soaking through the bandages.

**_You popped a stitch_**. Kage adds while I just kept on taking deep breaths. After a minute I got up slowly, another gesture buried the limbs of the ‘nabbers.

A swift kick of the ground undid the tent over the person in the sack.

I knelt down and untied the rope that kept the bag in place. I pulled it up to see... _OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!!_

Opal Beifong, whose arms were tied behind her back with rope. She had a bump on her head with a bit of blood dripping down from it. So probably a blunt instrument or that hilt of a sword. I eye the sword with distaste as I cut the ropes with it.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. I scooped up unconscious Opal and walked back to camp. It wouldn't be long for Zaofu to realise there a member short.

I set her carefully on to my bed/sleeping bag. I threw another log onto the fire to keep it going. I shoved my old blooded rags out of sight, she would freak if she saw those.

 

_Kage can you give Opal some medical attention while I'm off._

 

**_Where are you going?_ **

 

_I'm going to have a nice chat with the men._

 

I walked off as soon as we split.

when I arrive back to the kidnappers I pulled out the needle from the guy's neck. I faltered as I felt for his pulse. There was none. I stared blankly at him. I wasn't sure what to feel. I've seen a lot of game of thrones and all of the blood and gore. Was I too desensitized to feel guilty about it? On one hand, he was a person and the other a kidnapper who God only knows what they were planning to do with Opal.

I was broken out of thought as one of the guys moaned out in pain and trying to move. It was the sword guy who coughing and wheezing while trying to look around.

My face darkened, he on the other hand would have had no trouble on cutting off my head. I picked up his sword and I walked over to him.

“You know, whenever someone stole from me I crushed the limb of that person. The objects that were stolen I could replace easily. I wonder what I would do to a person if they stole something irreplaceable.” I could see his eyes widened in fear as I came into his line if sight.

I smiled wickedly at him. “You _will_ answer my questions. Otherwise, I _will_ break your bones.” I said tightening the stones that bound his hands.

He winced, I could see his eyes looking for his companions. Not in the mood for games I borough the sword down by his hand, barely scratching him. He flinched clearly knowing I was very serious now.

“Why did you kidnap her and why her specifically?” I tugged the sword from the ground as I said that.

“I-it was Sunnz idea. She's the daughter of a Beifong. We were going to ransom her. Seeing as she's a non-bender so she's the easiest to grab.” he whimpered as I glared at him.

“How did you get past security? I know for a fact their security is one of the best. And secondly, did you have something to do with the derailing of the track?” I growled leaning forward a bit.

“We-we waited to out and analysed the patterns in the guard shifts for the last month. Sunnz was complaining that it was taking too long so he messed with the railway. Then their focus would be on the shopping district than the Beifong estate-” he didn't finish his sentence as I punched him in the face. Hard.

_Utter Bastards. The lot of them._ I rummaged through his and his companion’s pockets, in one of them was a small book.

It had a few drawn pictures of where to go and what I'm assuming is a log book of shift changes. I clenched it in my hands as I walked off back to camp.

I arrive to see Kage putting ointment on her wrists from where the rope dug in from the friction burns.

I chucked the sword to the side and grabbed a spare bandage and handed one to Kage and we both wrapped up her wrists.

It wouldn't be long before she woke up. So I put a pot of tea on the fire, when she wakes up I’ll take her back to Zaofu and hopefully proper medical attention. As I could feel pain meds wearing off.

After ten minutes she began to stir. I pretend not to notice and scrolled through the little book sipping my tea.

I may not be able to read but if I look like I am, it easy to fool people.

She was looking around now and desperately trying not to panic.

“Moring. We'll more like evening, it's barely midnight.” I blabbered on cheerfully.

She jumped as I address her, she glances down at her wrists and back to me.

“Apart from the bump on your head and the rope burns on your wrist, you’ll be fine. Here.” I offered out a tea. She took it uncertainty but didn't drink it. I shrugged and drank mine.

“Where am I?” she asked after a long silence, fiddling with the cup slightly.

“Were not far from Zaofu. I was able to grab you from your captives. Don't worry I doubt they'll be moving for a long time. Oh, and what's your name?”

She looked relieved as I told her, and she sipped her drink. “Opal” she mumbles very quietly.

“By the looks of it. It was a well-planned operation.” I threw her the book. She caught it and scanned through quickly. I could see her eyebrows dent as she read through it. After a few minutes, she closed it with a frown.

“I take it your headache is going?” I asked.

She nodded, “How did-”

“I slipped the last of the painkillers in the tea. Now let's get you back to Zaofu.” I sighed out. Trying not to wince at the sharp pain flared up.

She stood up a little unsteady, but she got her bearings. Not bothering to pick anything or move anything… well apart from a torch.

We began walking back toward the city through the trees.

Opal walked behind me very close and flinching at every noise like a twig breaking or bird flapping.

I faulted in my step as I heard a few growls behind us. I stiffened and turned, my hand grasp Opal as I pulled her behind me and away from the glowing eyes amongst the darkness that beaming down at us.

“Don't make any sudden movements until I give the signal,” I whispered as low as I could.

From the shadow emerged was two cat-like creatures with two large fangs protruding from the corner if it's mouth much, like a sabre tooth cat but with sleek black fur like a panther with orange eyes staring hungrily at us.

God, I hate this worlds hybrid animal. There even more deadly than back homes one's.

“Th-that’s- “Opal stuttered,

“I know what they are. Give me the torch. And get ready to run.” I told her as she handed me the torch. There only seemed to be about two of them right now. I steadied the torch in my hand and then shone it directly into the eyes of the animals. It flinched black and we bolted. That trick should give us enough time to get a head start.

A few seconds later I could its paws hitting the ground a few meters behind us, Opal was having trouble on keeping up with me as we ran _. I’m certainly going to regret this later......_

Opal yelped in surprise as I picked her up bridal style and ran faster, I may or may not have used a minor air bending to speed myself forward. I gritted my teeth as I could feel the stitches pulling hard as I ran.

My eyes scanning everywhere for a faster advantage to get away from, I began to circulate chi all along my body. My movement got faster and more sleek and refined, so carrying Opal less problematic on the arms and legs.

Slowly my eyes began to adjust to the darkness as everything sharpened and got easier to see. In the distance, I spot a smallish cave. _Perfect_. I changed course and headed straight for it.

But as I got to an area cleared of trees I tripped on a root sticking out the ground. I cried out in pain as the rest of my stitched burst. Opal tumbled out my arms but was relatively ok. The torch landed next to Opal who grabbed it.

“GET TO THE CAVE,” I yelled from my place from the floor. She looked uncertain but the look I gave her told her to go.

With me tripping now has lost all the time I bought while running and now I could hear the paws coming closer.

I struggle to get up, I barely managed to create a cover over the cave entrance when they jumped from the tree line.

My hand clutching my side, the blood was soaking through my clothes quickly now. _Kage, I need help..._

**_Just look at them. I'll do the rest._** He instructed me. I nodded feebly and locked eyes with the bigger one of the animals.

Soon enough my eyes tingled slightly, I could see their eye drift up as if they could see something huge and sure enough, their ears flattened to their heads and their body language changed. They both scarped off with their tails between their legs. I wasn't even going to ask on what Kage showed them.

I wobble to the wall of the entrance and collapses part of the cover I did two minutes prior.

I fell forward as soon as I was at the other side in a heap. The wall around me began to spin. Opal pulled me away from the hole in the wall.

Her eyes widened as she saw the blood. She ripped off her sleeve and put it against the wound to help stop the bleeding that was tricking through my fingers.

“Don't pass out,” she whispered applying more pressure to the wound. It was too late, I was seeing black spots that only got bigger until...nothing.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

As I regain consciousness for the second time, I could feel a soft mattress beneath me and a thin but warm blanket around me.

 

My eyes felt like lead as I tried to open them, I moaned in pain as soon I did. The light was scolding my eyeballs like someone was driving hot white poker into them. Like recovering from a hangover but without a headache. And my throat felt like dry and painful. So, making sounds came out funny.

“She's awake.” A voice yelled, followed by series of footsteps running out the room. My arms felt stiff as I move them. I open my slowly this time, letting my eyes adjust.

Looking down at myself I was in a type of hospital clothes. Loose unisex white shirt and shorts. I could feel the tight bandages around my gut,

Better than Kages attempt and no pain. I just felt sore.

I began to look around the place. It wasn't a hospital for starters, as the room had no bustling of the healers and nurses in the corridors. Nor the metal ceiling staring at me.

I sat up slowly, my eyes caught the sight of my gourd in the corner and a pop-up bed under the big window.

_Wait... My gourd...I'm pretty sure I left that at camp._

I did notice a few of my personal belongings next to the gourd as well.

My hands traveled to my face and began to rub away all the sleep dust. To my left, there was a jug of water and a glass. Without a second thought, I poured myself a drink and probably drank near half the content of the jug. That soothed the dessert in my throat.

My nose began to tingle... _uh oh..._ I could hear a series of footsteps doing down the hall this way.

” Achoo” I sneezed out. Since I was leaning and not standing I blasted myself into the wall above my bed. But a bed is a bed, I fell back down and bounced off the bed and onto the floor. A flower pot fell on from the bedside table and sprinkled me with water and a colourful array Daisy's.

 

The door creaked opened and about three people entered. “She was here a minute ago.” A voice I now recognized as Opal.

 

“Here!” I popped my hand above the bed level before I clambered up. Holding my side as it was stinging painfully at I hit the floor.

 

I glanced at who was in the doorway as I stood up. It was Baatar Sr, Opal and Suyin Beifong.

 

”uhh...hi.” was all I said rather blankly looking at them.

 

_Well, this is going to be an interesting talk..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_And that’s chapter eleven. When I was righting this point in the story this was always going to happen._

_I would like to say to my loyal reads: firstly, to KyuubiNoPuma, thank you for your advice on the Grammarly app. As all my work I do is on my phone and tablet. But I am still indecisive on city names, I have one or two I mind but I need one that could fit into the world of avatar._

_To guests. I am trying on making her not to be like a Mary sue, more faults will appear as the story progresses. _

_There will be romance but that comes later and I’m not telling who just yet._

_Unfortunately, I an having trouble on the hyper link on chapter 4 on where to go for getting pictures I drew for my characters and places. Ill try it again but if these aren’t working then ill post instructions on how to look at them._

_https://www.pinterest.co.uk/indiekennell/fanfic-photo-drawings/_

_your going to have to manually add www. Pinterest.co.uk and them the second part of the /_


	12. Chapter 12

"You’re ok!”

 I stiffened as Opal wrapper her arms around me for a hug.

The last time I had a proper hug that included people was...Ruby. On my birthday. As you can tell I’m not much of a hugger before and I’m still not now. In this world I’ve had Katsu and Noa cry on my shoulder but not proper hugs.

It felt strange. A second later she lets me go. Obviously felt me stiffen and pull back.

I coughed awkwardly, scratching the back of my ear. “Sorry. It just... I’ve never had a hug before.” I mumbled with a slight blush of embarrassment. _Not in this world at least..._

I diverted my attention back to the two in the door way.

“Hi. I am Yira Teselo. It nice to meet you. Perhaps under better circumstances.” I followed with the traditional bow and hand sigh thingie.

“Thank you for saving my daughter and husband. My name is Suyin Beifong and my husband is Baatar Sr.” He nods to me with a grateful smile as I glanced to him.

I eyes caught the windows, my smile vanishing. I could just about see the sun setting, the burnt orange reflecting off the metal structures making it look beautiful with the mountains in the distance.

“How long have I been out? A day?” I asked slightly panicked to them.

“You've been out for three days.” Su informed me. My eyes widen, “Three days?!” I exclaimed loudly but I winced at a jolt of pain from my side.

“You need to rest. Otherwise you’ll be sent to the hospital for longer.” Su suggested, pointing to the bed.

I pouted but sat down carefully onto the bed, Baatar indicated for Opal and they both left the room, Leaving me with Su.

“Why aren’t I at the hospital? I thought that it would be the first place I’d be.” I asked as Su pulled up a chair.

I sat myself better on the bed, pulling the covers over myself.

“You were, but we had you moved. Opal kept sneaking out to you since she couldn’t sleep, no matter how many guards were placed around her doors and windows. She’s been bunking here for the last two nights” she glanced at the other bed.

I shrugged, “It’s fine. What did happen after I blacked out? Did she say what happened?”

“Yes. My guard followed the trail of light from your fire and came across the bodies. The two were dead. They continued to follow the trail until they got to the clearing and the cave where they found you and Opal.”

I froze, “Two dead? I counted one dead.” I whispered rubbing my temple.

She frowned but shrugged, “Don’t beat yourself up over it. By the looks of it Fanged Panthers got to them first.”

I nodded slowly, I could feel my eyes starting to droop. “I’ll pop by later.” She said getting up after seeing me yawn after ten minutes of talking.

As soon as she was out the door and down the hall, I charged straight into the door next to my bed and into the bathroom. Three days in bed really make a person desperate for the toilet.

I hopped back into bed and snuggled into the pillows to get cosy, soon enough I was asleep.

 

XxxxxxxxxxX

 

I was abruptly awoken by the sound of my door opening. I swift glance at the windows told me it was late evening, seeing as the domes are up. _Domes...where am I?_

I gasped in pain as I moved to sit up, the pain killers had clearly worn off while I was sleeping.

I jolted in alarm as a hand grasped my shoulder, pushing me back into the bed.

“Hey. It’s ok. Calm down.” A voice drags me out of panic. It took me a moment to process on the last couple of hours of my conscious memory _. The forest...Opal...Fangs...Su..._

My eyes trace the arm that held my shoulder up to a pair of fern green eyes, looking down at me with concern.

I blinked as it took a moment to register who it was. Black hair in a long braid, high cheekbones and pointed chin and a beauty mark under her right eye.

 

_Kuvira..._

 

She let go of my shoulder as I stopped resisting. I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath. I head a tray being put down on the side table next to me.

“Hey...uhh...Thanks for not letting me freak out.” I mumbled out. I could feel my cheek warming out of embarrassment.

I know I've woken in a few strange placed but I've never freaked out like that before.

She nodded with a slight smile, “Its fine. I've got your next dose of painkillers and some soup. Seeing as you've been unconscious for three days, you must be hungry.”

As soon as she mentioned soup my stomach let out a big rumble which caused my cheeks to darken even more.

“Thank you. How long has it been since Suyin left? I went to sleep as soon she left.”

“A couple of hours. Here. You take one sip every four hours until it runs out.” she hands me a small blue bottle.

I took a swig of it and the taste of it was foul. Like when you take an ibuprofen or paracetamol that doesn't get washed down quick enough which leaves a bad case in your mouth. _Yuck..._

She must have seen me pull a face and was trying not to smile as she helped me sit up.

“I’ll be back in half an hour to change your bandages. For the next week we’ll have to change them twice a day, that’s all the healer said to do, and you should heal up fine.”

“Thanks.” I said as she handed me the soup and left promptly.

Probably for the better, I didn’t like it if people watched me eat. Like in a zoo or something.

Let’s just say the soup and the bread roll was gone under two minutes.

Ten minutes after she left the pain was gone again. And for the next twenty minutes I gave myself a wash down. Which was difficult with bandages around your middle. I had come to a realisation that I didn’t smell bad for someone lying in a bed for three days.

_God I hope I didn’t get a sponge bath....._ I’ve lost enough dignity as it is already. How about I never bring this up with anyone? Yes. I’ll never talk about this to anyone.

I banished those thoughts away and locked them up with the Earth queen memories.

A quick brush of my teeth and I was back to my more cheerful self as Kuvira arrived back with a small bag slung over her shoulder, I finally noticed she was in causal Zaofu cloths and not in uniform. So, day off or not on duty.

I was still in the bathroom as she entered so she didn’t see me, a devilish grin made its way to my face. It’s a bad idea... but I’m gonna do it anyway.

Seeing as she was halfway in the room there was a large gap between her and the wall. Right behind the door was a book shelf that was only two meters below from hitting the ceiling. I ported onto it and snagged a random book from the shelf.

Kuvira was now looking around the room now, looking under the bed and into the bathroom.

I knew full well that Kuvira was down the hall and would have heard the door open.

“Man, no wonder the creeps got in if that’s how you find people.” I grinned as she spun around in alarm in a fighting stance.

“But points for being ready to strike first.” I continued in a cheerful voice, snapping the book shut as she followed my voice to me.

I waved from up top as she relaxed her stance. “How did you _even_ get up there? It’s 6 ft high shelf.”

“I was bored.” I said blankly.

She blinked, “You climbed up onto a cupboard because you were bored?” Her voice was sceptical, but she shook her head after a moment. The debate in her mind to pursue that conversation or not, but thought better of it.

In a swift movement, I climbed down the shelf like a ladder but winced at the landing.

She frowned disappointingly at me and pointed me to the bed. I sat down carefully as she plonked her bag next to me and began to rifle through it.

“You’ll need to remove your shirt.”

I grinned mischievously, “At least can I get a name before going second base with me.”

The reaction was immediate, she sputtered looking up at me but scowling playfully when she realized I was joking. I chuckled in amusement.

“My name is Kuvira,” she mumbled embarrassed, unsuccessfully hiding her blush.

“Yira.” she nodded and got the bandages with some antiseptic at the ready.

The shirt was easy to come off but Kuvira had to give me a hand when I couldn't stretch my right arm from the long sleeve.

Her eyes widen as she sees the huge teeth marks. I rolled my eyes at that. _This is exactly why I wear long sleeves..._

I could tell she wanted to ask but she restrains herself. She cut the old bandages away with scissors, which I might add was bloody cold.

She grabbed her cloth and gave the wound a clean, I held my breath as I gave it a look.

It was about 3 inches long with a few jagged sections around it, most likely a bit of debris of finer glass I didn't feel before.

Being on the painkillers in didn't feel the sting if the antiseptic liquid but on the other hand I was trying not to focus on the redness, which was making me green but not enough to puke. Yet...

After a quick examination, she began to rewrap the wound. Tighter than it was before. Pay back from my earlier remark no doubt.

“A five ft wolf.”

“Huh?” she looked up at me confused as she finishes trying up the bandages.

“The scars. I mean. Everyone is always curious.” I shrugged. She nodded, I could see a bit of satisfaction about knowing now.

“Hey, what's your job here? Seeing as you know a good deal of first aid. But is not your profession going by the slight tan around your wrists and neck? So, you work outside for a deal of your time. Most likely guard work and seeing as your here on your own and know this place fairly well, you clearly have a good connection with the family.” I finished with a smirk as she looks dumbfounded, it took a second to collect herself.

_Note to self: keep my inner Sherlock away or shut up all together._

She stole a glance at her wrists to notice the slight tan. The armour here covers everything but the head and wrists.

“You have good eyes. Yes, I'm a lieutenant of the guards here. And yes...I'm close to the family.” she said as she began to put away her things.

“What’s your job? If you don't mind me asking!” she asked, curiosity peaked. Probably from my evaluation before.

“I'm a bounty hunter. And currently having a terrible holiday.” I sighed leaning back onto the bed now.

She nodded in deep thought, “Oh yeah. Before I forget, Su has invited you to join the rest of the clan for breakfast tomorrow. If you're up for it?”

“Sure. By the way, can I use a phone? A few friends of mine are probably worried that I haven't called.”

_Katsu and Noa are gonna be pissed..._ I mentally wince at the shouting yet to come.

“Of course. We have one in the hall. Feel free to use it when you're ready.”

I nodded as she left, after ten minutes of contemplating I got up to make that dreaded call.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And that chapter 12. This one I shorter today, so I apologise for that.

And again. All my drawn pictures of her cloths are on Pintrest. The thing I use to upload my chapters doesn’t allow me to use links but if you go on pintrest and follow the instruction on my previous chapter HOPEFULLY that should work.

 

I am still looking for some village names, so ill be happy to take some suggestions in to account.

I am trying to hurry the story along for book one to start but I need the prologue ones for it to make sense. But it about 6 months before book one starts and there will be some time skips to reach that point.

Thank you again my loyal readers!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning was much better, after an hour and a half on the phone last night from Katsu and Noa.

They calmed down eventually after I explained what happened, Katsu was proud I saved the Beifong’s but decided to bunk up my training to be harder for when I returned. I am not looking forward for that...

Noa was less thrilled. She wasn’t upset about me saving people, only the fact I was hurt for doing it. She decided on the spot to take up first aid and healing as a hobby between her job. Seeing as I always get injured doing stupid things.

I had a feeling that her work in the fields won’t last long. I had another thing to test with Katsu about healing techniques.

Kuvira arrived about eightish and helped me with some new bandages before showing the way to the main eating area. At least I'm in my normal getup this time.

Su and Baatar we're already in their seats along with Jr and Huan in the opposite side of the table. They smiled as I entered and introduced themselves.

Opal pulled me into a seat next to her and Kuvira. My hand drifted to my side as I sat down, a few minutes later the twins came running in.

They shot me big grins, Hi I'm Wing and this is Wai. Thanks for keeping the family together.” and with that they sat in their seats with big grins on their faces.

“It nice to meet you.” I fidget slight in my seat slightly as Awei entered and sat down without a word.

“So Yira, what do you do for a living?” Su asked as the chef arrived with food.

I leaned back as the chef placed food in front of me.

“I was a Bounty Hunter. I decided to do a bit more travelling around before settling down somewhere.”

“oh-oh, what the biggest guy you caught-”

“And what did he do.” the twins fired off instantly. I chucked at their antics before getting a bit solemn.

“Well... There was this guy who murdered, stole and assaulted numerous amounts of people. Wanted in eight states across the Earth Kingdom. Me and a good friend took him and nine others of his followers down after he killed a friend.” I sighed sadly at the last bit as I dig into my meal.

“Nine?” I nodded at Jr who was trying to work out on how someone like me could take down so many.

“Yeah. My bending is unusual, to say the least besides I had help from a friend.”

“Is your friend a bender?”

“Nope,” I said with a smirk as he looked thoughtful.

“So Yira, you like to travel? Where have you been?” Su asked changed the subject quickly before it got out of hand.

“well... I've been to Omashu, Kyoshi Island, South pole, Ba sing se. Full moon bay...I stayed in a sand bender colony for a while and a few other places.”

I could see a slight smile on her face as I said that. Probably thinking on her travels when she was younger.

“Did you know? About them.” Opal asked quietly as she fiddles with her chopsticks.

It took a second to realize what she meant.

“I actually had no idea Zaofu was located _here_ , let alone _t_ _hem_.” she sighed in relief as I said that. She may have had the assumption I was on a job here and she was caught in the crossfire.

I coughed awkwardly changing the subject again, “So, what's there to do around here anyway? Anything interesting?”

“Well, that depends on what you like to do. Most people come here to study engineering or higher courses. A few take up dancing, reading. Art and craft design-” I couldn't help perk up at the art suggestion. “Art? I like art.”

I could see Huan sit up a bit straighter in his seat. “What do you specialize in?” he asks curiosity for the first time.

“I prefer sketching. It easier to carry when on the road than paints or clay.”

“Easier than carrying a gourd of sand on your back?” Opal adds with a eyebrow raised and a cheeky smirk on her face. Good. She seems to have lost her timidness and is probably feeling more herself.

I chucked, "yes. If I get sand in my shoes; a quick flick of the wrist it out. But paint; I’m spending the rest of the afternoon scrubbing it out from my clothes and letting it dry. Too much hassle. What about you Huan?” He looked thoughtful for a second.

“Paints and sculptures.” I nodded. My mind going to Naruto. Well more like a certain explosive blond with more mouths than he should have. I always found him fun to watch and his personality I loved.

I must have pulled a face ‘cause Opal snapped me out of thought.

“You alright? You look sad.”

“It’s nothing. Just sculptors remind me of someone I use to know. He died.” I muttered. Deidara. May you rest in peace. My brilliant explosive pyromaniac.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“It fine. Beside it was his fault for messing with explosive clay.” I turn my attention back to Huan.

“He was excellent at clay art. Which at the end of the day he would blow up things. He would always say “art is an explosion!” At his opponents and he would set off the explosive clay with a grin. Which is ironic because they were his last words. It was both tragic and hysterical.” The last bit I had to stop myself from chuckling as I shook my head as with a sad smile ghosting over my features. Now I sounded a bit like Amy Farrah-Fowler from the Big Bang theory when she talks about a monkey who slipped on a banana skin and died.

Man. I really was obsessed with Naruto world before I stumbled upon LOK. All though I am kinda glad I was brought into this world than Naruto’s. Too much happening there. At least here I can take a breather before shit happens.

Taking about Deidara, Awei can’t tell I’m Lying cause in all technicality’s I know him. It’s just not mutual knowing back.

“Anywa-“ I was abruptly cut off as I felt my arm and the back of my neck tingle slightly.

Instantly I jumped to my feet, using my feet to spring myself over the table in front of me. As I landed, my Kunai withdrew from my sleeve in to my hand. In a ready to strike.

The back of my chair was pushed downward onto the table forcefully which revealed to be...Akari’s head popping over the top of the chair.

Everyone jumped to their feet in alarm, Opal was pushed back behind by Su. The twins, Su and Kuvira got into a fighting stance.

Before anything could escalate further I dropped my Kunai to the floor which stood up straight into the ground. I lunge forward, putting my hand on the top of her head, bringing her to my eye level. To calm her down a bit. Cause the look she was giving was the same one i got when I meet her for the first time.

“Hey! Hey! It’s all right. Clam down Akari. You just frightened them. That all.” I said soothing to her as she relaxed as everyone looked a bit dumbfound or lost for words.

Except the twins, “That was awesome!” They both exclaimed with big grins in their faces.

Ok.... How the _Fuck_ do I explain _this?_!...

XxxxxxxX

 

I’m so sorry my loyal followers……. It been too long. There has been to much going on….iv been losing my muse for the story’s, so updates my be slow. Currently I’m moving out of my house that has no internet for a good several weeks. And on top of that I’m in the mist of changing Jobs which is so tedious.

 


	14. Chapter 14

It was late afternoon now and after a very _very_ long conversation with Su and Baatar, I explained Akari to them and her annoying habit of showing up whenever she wanted. And I told Akari to avoid the central shopping district- or all people in fact- so not to cause any more panic and disarray.

During our conversation I could tell Baatar Sr was impressed but the fact I could communicate with spirits. Kuvira was as I expected-weary of Akari having free reign over the Beifong estate but she couldn’t do anything about it.

Akari in the other have was having a blast of a time. She particularly like Huan and was currently very small and was curled up on his shoulder watching him paint. Well that was when I last saw her...

After Akari had calmed down she gave everyone a sniff, she in particular did not like Awei and she swatted him with one of her tails. I on the other hand was biting my cheek to stop myself from laughter out loud. Wai and Wing weren’t so subtle as they both laughed. Awei scowled at her and walked off somewhere. I shrugged and picked up my Kunai and put it back into my sleeve.

**_Great. More questions._** Kage mumble sarcastically. I could imagine how eye rolling as he said that.

As i just said. It was a long conversation. However, I could still walk around with my weapons up my sleeves. Much to Su’s disapproval. But given recent events she allowed it.

To me it was utter shit that it had to be considered. There are fucking benders who are more lethal that having a knife up your sleeve.

I don’t doubt that in Republic City that if I walked around with a sword strapped to my back I would be arrested. I can see why the Non-benders would feel unfair as the benders are weapons themselves, while they on the other hand they are defenseless...

Whilst I was musing on the last couple of hours I could hear Opals footsteps approach me as I sat on the bench that over looked the beautiful view of the mountains and rivers that I walked past when I arrived.

“You alright? Yira. Is your side hurting?” She asks sitting next to me. Putting something down next to her. Going by the vibrations it was a couple of books.

“Huh.. n-no... I’m fine.” I mumbled breaking me out of deep thought.

“I was asking because your face looks to be in pain and your holding your side.” She frowns at me as she said that. I quickly mould my features into a more relaxed expression and moved my hand. I hadn’t realized I was even holding my side. It was sore earlier after my jump over that table but fortunately it didn’t reopen the wound.

“It’s nothing. Just thinking.” In muttered to her.

“Oh. About what?” She probes, leaning in a bit.

“My friends. And how troublesome my journey on the way back on my bike is going to be later- “

“Wait. You can’t leave.” She interrupted grasping my arm tightly in panic. “Y-Your still healing and-and- My, that is a lot of weapons on your arm.” Her attention faults momentarily.

I sighed as I pulled my arm from her grasp. “I don’t want to impose. On you and your family any more than I have already.”

“But you’re not. You can stay. She can stay right.” The last part she directed over my shoulder.

“Of course. She can stay however long she likes.” My hand twitches slightly as Su spoke up from behind me. Which didn’t go unnoticed. I couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

“Sorry. I have to admit, not many people can sneak up on me like that.” I could see a slight smile play on her features as she walks off in the direction of the meteor garden.

Opal looks to me hopefully. “It’s not the fact that I’m healing that is worrying you.” She looks down uncomfortably from my stare. She shook her head.

“How about this? I’ll stay until I’m 100% better and I could teach you a few defense techniques- with your mother’s permission of course- and you go see a therapist. You need to talk to someone on what happened. And eventually the nightmares will go away and the paranoia too.” She looked thoughtful. After a few minutes she nodded reluctantly and got up and went in the direction of her mother.

_The downside of saving her, is her reliance and sense of security on me..._

Talking with a therapist would let her come to terms with what happened and eventually she can go back to sleeping in her own room. And I wouldn’t have to worry about being stabby-stabby if she tries to wake me up in the night.

Although... I do in planning on training her on avoid and evade. Air bending techniques. Aang may have taught me a few tricks already. But I would need better instructions from Tenzin if I wanted to advance.

Might as well give her a head start on the practice. I recon Su might recognize a few moves, from her time around Aang and Tenzin. But I’ll have to wait and see...

 

Xxxx

 

“Ok the best stance is like this-“ I instructed to Opal. Who was listening with rapid attention. She glanced at her eldest brother who was also learning as well. On the side was pretty much the entire Metal Clan.

Although I could tell that they all wanted to see my sand bending in person. Huan and the twins simply out of curiosity. Baatar sr and Su to monitor what I’m teaching to her kids. And Kuvira... I dunno why she’s here.

Can I not have a couple of hours to myself? Especially seeing Opal trails around with me whenever I go places. At least she had the sense to not follow me into the bathroom, I was worried that I might have had to tell her no _And_ draw the line there.

On the other hand, I was glad to hear that Su was relieved that Opal agreed to see a shrink. Apparently, when I was out cold for the last couple of days she refused to talk to anybody. Even her parents. And she just stayed in her room- or mine.

“I've never seen a style like that before,” Kuvira said looking at me intrigued.

“As a bounty hunter and a traveler, you pick things up and mix up the styles. If you stick to the old stuff, it might just get you killed.” I growled at the last bit. My mind thinking of the pro-bending and its new style of being quick and agile.

“Besides its one of the best ways for aversion without wasting momentum and energy.” I continued, “because believe me I have learnt the hard way.” as I said that I removed my jacket. I could hear Opal gasp at the teeth dents in my shoulder as I unwrapped my arm. Kuvira was the only one _not_ to gape or get widened eyes. Well, excluding earlier that is.

“Now I want you to run through in what I just showed you. Uhh... Suyin might I have a word.”

I pulled on my jacket as we walked away from the Meteor garden to a more private pathway.

“Please call me Su. What did you want to talk about?”

“Am I right in assuming that your metal bending force hasn't actually had any military fighting experience. Don't get me wrong I heard rumours that that have excellent combat skills. It just that I don't think that they ever had someone with the attempted to kill exposure. Whether the training had been till some is knocked down or out. I don't know how you work things here. But I know what I see.” While I was talking I could see her looking thoughtful.

“I have at least five people try to kill me in the last three months _alone,_ ” I added.

“While some of that is correct, I do have my staff to other places among the earth kingdom for a good few months for work experience. So not all are naive in their job.” I nodded, it makes sense.

“Would you mind if I were to test them? I would like to see their style myself and their ability to work as a team.” I asked hopefully.

She ponders my question for a good few minutes before answering me.

“What do you have in mind?”

A grin made its way to my face.

_This is gonna be fun...._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And this is chapter 14.

 

As some of you have noticed I didn’t include the conversation with the Beifong simply to quicken my story along, so it gets to the good stuff. I have been thinking of this story for ages. Heck I’ve filled four note books with ideas, sketches and other bits like that…..

 

Now….I have narrowed it down to a few names but I will need your help in deciding which one I should use….

  1. Kazuki – (kazu) meaning “one” or meaning “harmony, peace” combined with (ki) meaning “brightness” “hope” “Tree”



 

  1. Zalfari- no meanings.



 

I’ll wait a few weeks on posting and I’ll announce which one I’ll use.

If you feel like these don’t work send me a better one if you can. I am still open to suggestions.

 

I am finally glad to have internet again. New flat and no internet for the past five weeks. I never realized how much I relied on it. Now I’m happy again..

 

Plzz let me know what you think of my story.

 

I hope to have book 1 starting in about five chapters, give or take.

Until next time…….


End file.
